


Dragonborn

by whynot



Series: Teldryn and Chell [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Contains in-game dialogue, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Follows main plot of Dragonborn DLC, Memory Loss, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, traumatic memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: After some convincing from a dear friend, Chell travels to Solstheim to take a break from Skyrim, and from being Dragonborn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took this fic down to rewrite it, and I'm much happier with it now. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- Ellie
> 
> (Also, this contains some details, characters and settings from a Skyrim mod that adds a town and underground town to Old Hroldan. It's a great mod and I highly recommend it, it's available on PC and Xbox One. This fic doesn't contain any spoilers for the mod's quests.)

_“Be careful, Chell. We can’t lose our best, now can we.”_

_“And who’s that?”_

_A laugh. Deep and reverberating. “Go on, get out of here. Storms guide you both.”_

Chell’s eyes snapped open to stare up at the low ceiling, the deep creases in the wood just barely visible in the darkness. A lump was stuck in her throat, her remembrance of that low chuckle slipping from her already. She dug the heels of her palms against her closed eyes and tried to remember the face she had seen so clearly in her dream, but to no avail. The memory wasn’t there anymore. The comfort, the feeling of close camaraderie she had sworn she felt, the familiarity. It was all gone.

“Nasdren, I see you there you fucking brute, put that down. You gotta pay for another drink, you can’t just take a pull from the bottle.”

Chell sighed at Ragnok’s harsh voice floating in from the tavern across the way. She sat up, swinging her legs off the massive bed, and jumped down from the upper floor to silently land in the dining area. The smoldering embers from the stove warmed her through her thin nightclothes and cast a dim, comforting glow against the floor. She rounded the table and opened the shutters to see the Cloak and Dagger crowded with thieves and lowlifes, letting her know it was long into nightfall.

Ragnok noticed her peering through her window from his place behind the bar and gestured for her to come over. She nodded and closed the shutters again, then waved her arm. Her nightclothes disappeared in a glowing golden light to be replaced with simple miner’s clothes, and the weight of a dragonbone dagger became present inside a sheath on her waist. She pulled the bangs of her tawny-orange hair back, securing them with a thick brown string tied behind her head.

Chell rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes and stepped out of her small home, met with the colder air of the underground town. After locking her door again she entered the tavern to be greeted by a couple of regulars.

“You got a letter,” Ragnok told her, not bothering with ‘how do you do’s’.

“From?” she questioned, taking the folded parchment.

“Courier didn’t say. Was too eager to get outta this place.”

“Can you blame him?”

The Orc chuckled. “Nah.”

Chell scanned over the letter, then refolded it with a sigh. “See ya later.”

“Where you off to?”

She didn’t bother answering, and he didn’t ask again.

 

* * *

 

“Ah, Dragonborn,” Siddgeir greeted, lounging on his throne. “So good to see you.”

“I received your letter, my Jarl,” Chell responded, placing her hand on her chest and bowing. “You have need of me?”

“Yes. There’s a group of bandits that I... may have had a few discreet dealings with. The cut they were giving me was good at first, but now it's time to clean things up. They tried to rid of me by moving out of that filthy mine they were holed up in, by I found their new hideout. It’s in an old camp near Riverwood. Go and take care of them. Execute every last bandit.”

“You want me to go to another hold for a few lowlife bandits?” Chell asked in slight disbelief.

“Am I detecting a problem, Dragonborn?”

“… No, my Jarl. It will be done.” She made sure her eyes burrowed into him, and she held back a smirk when he visibly squirmed.

“G-good. Now go. Spare no one.”

She bowed again before leaving the Longhouse. _Riverwood, huh? Maybe he’s still there on leave._

 

* * *

 

Hadvar spread his arms in welcome. “Chell, my girl! It’s good to see you.”

“Hey Hadvar,” she said warmly, walking into the hug. She tensed when his arms wrapped around her, a panic going off deep inside her, but it subsided as soon as it had hit.

Hadvar sighed and pulled away, his hands going to Chell’s shoulders. “Three years and you’re still…”

“It’s going to take some time, Hadvar,” Chell told him. “No matter how much I trust you.”

“I know, I know. Something that’s been a part of you for so long, I can’t just ask you to be okay. Can I. Anyhow, anything new in the world of the Dragonborn?”

“Same old, same old…” She sat on the railing of Alvor’s forge. “Had another one of my dreams.”

Hadvar’s expression hardened. “Was it about…”

She shook her head. “Not them. It was one of the dreams I can’t remember. You know, the glimpsing memories.”

Hadvar leaned against the post. “Maybe you should start taking Serana’s potions again. We both know how much these dreams effect you.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Mhm. And what’ll happen when you actually _do_ dream about them? You know it’s bound to happen. It always does without the potions.”

Chell tucked one of her legs against her chest. “I know. If that happens, I have a couple waved away.”

Hadvar pushed off the post to stand in front of Chell, gripping the railing so she was caged by his arms. “So what brought you to Riverwood this time?”

“Can’t a girl visit her friend without a reason?”

“Not my girl.”

She hummed a laugh. “Jarl Siddgeir has sent me to ‘execute’ some bandits nearby. I have to pass through here anyway to get to their hideout.” She nodded when Hadvar cocked a brow. “Yes. He sent me here just for a few bandits.”

“The Jarls are running you ragged, Chell. You should… I don’t know. Take a break.”

A laugh bubbled up from her throat. “Oh yes. Let me just ‘take a break’ from being the Dragonborn.”

He folded his arms over his chest. “Just go where no one knows who you are.”

“I’d have to leave Skyrim to do that.”

Hadvar glanced away in thought, then his eyebrows shot up. “So leave! There’s a ship docked in Windhelm that’s set for an island called Solstheim. If you head off now, you’ll be able to catch it before it sails off.”

“You want me to go to _Solstheim_.”

“It isn’t that I _want_ you gone. But it’s… necessary that you get away. And maybe with you gone for a bit the Jarls will be more appreciative when you return.”

“… Guess it couldn’t hurt. Will you come with me?”

Hadvar offered an apologetic smile. “You know I need to stay here in case I’m needed. But I can accompany you to Windhelm at least. That way I can see you off.”

Chell stared down at the cobbled street. “I don’t know, Hadvar. Going alone to an island I’ve never heard of, to a place I know nothing about…”

“Even better. This could be a whole new adventure for you, Chell.”

 _He’s right. Lately everything’s been so dull…_ “All right. Let’s go.”

Hadvar put a gentle hand on her arm as she slid off the railing. “Maybe Serana could go with you.”

“The Dawnguard needs her while I’m gone. But we still need to stop by. She’d be cross with me if I leave Skyrim without telling her.”

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at Windhelm, the shipmates were loading the last of the cargo onto the ship. “Looks like we just made it,” Hadvar mentioned, hand idly resting on Chell’s back as they stepped onto the dock.

The Captain stood from his seat on one of the boxes. ”If you're looking for passage to Solstheim, you won't find a finer vessel than the Northern Maiden,” he said proudly. “If you want to make the trip, we’re leaving in a few minutes.”

“Well,” Hadvar sighed, giving his friend a smile, “I’ll see you later then. Be careful, and don’t die.”

Chell gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss his cheek. “Same to you.” 

He watched her board the ship, arms crossed. “Try to make some new friends, yeah?”

Chell groaned. “Hadvar.”

He put his hands up in defense. “Just a suggestion. Have fun.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re welcome to sleep in the living quarters,” Gjalund offered, securing some of the cargo boxes with rope.

“I think I’ll just sleep on the deck,” Chell responded. “I’d rather be under the sky.”

“In that case, I’ll have one of the crewmen set up a nice bedroll for you.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“The voyage will be a couple of days. We have a small library that you can make use of, along with an alchemy table. Feel free to use the ingredients provided.”

Chell blinked at him in surprise. “Oh. Thanks for the generosity.”

“It’s not every voyage that we have a Dragonborn aboard.”

Her shoulders slumped. “So you…”

“We’ve been docked in Skyrim for a while. Long enough to hear about you.”

Chell stepped closer to him. “Please don’t let anyone in Solstheim know. I want to keep a low profile.”

Gjalund nodded. “Of course, miss. You have my word. And I’ll let my men know as well. Your identity does not leave this ship.”

Chell smiled. “Thank you, captain.”

 

_"Darling, watch where you’re walking,” her mother told her, voice gentle. Always gentle. “You might trip.”_

_“I’m not gonna trip,” Chell countered tiredly, keeping her eyes on the tree branches above as they made their way through the forest. “The area near our city barely has any trees. Let me enjoy this.”_

_“_ _You might step on a bear trap,” her father added. Chell nearly jumped form the sound of his voice; he rarely talked, and when he did his voice was deep and intimidating._

_Chell sighed and finally looked ahead. “We getting any closer?”_

_“It should be just up ahead,” her mother answered._

_And there it was. A pond with the clearest and purest water. Not even a single leaf had fallen on its surface. Chell rushed up to it and got on her knees to look at her reflection._

_“Beautiful, isn’t it,” her mother commented. “Do you know the history of this pond?”_

_Chell saw her mother’s reflection appear next to hers; a weathered face and striking green eyes. “No. What is it?”_

_“They say that if you submerge the body of a dead beauty into the water, let her blood taint it, whoever’s in the water with her will be given beauty for as long as they live… Isn’t that wonderful…”_

_Chell watched her mother’s reflection as the woman pulled a dagger from the folds of her dress. Eyes wide, she stood up and dodged the swipe of the blade. she kept staggering back, avoiding each attempted strike._

_“_ _Stand still dear,” her mother said, voice shrill and bone-chilling. “If I make a wrong cut you’ll heal right up!” The look in her eyes and the grin that accompanied it would make a beast’s blood run cold._

_“I… I don’t…” Chell grunted when her back hit her father’s solid chest and his arms quickly trapped hers to her body._

_Her mother slowed down to admire her confused and fear-stricken expression. “Oh, Chell… Beautiful Chell…”_

_Seeing the glint of the blade, Chell’s instincts jolted her and she kicked her foot back against her father’s leg as hard as she could. Following the sickening crack her father growled in pain and crumpled to the ground. Chell immediately waved her arm, summoning her bow to her hand and quiver on her back._ _Her mother only laughed as an arrow was aimed at her chest, and she lunged forward._

_Making a split second decision, Chell sent the arrow into her mother’s foot to pin her to the ground. She stumbled back only to trip over her unconscious father. Her eyes fell on his leg - it was bent at an odd angle and bone was threatening to break through flesh. She staggered as she stood, then lurched forward as vomit spewed from her mouth. She heard her mother laughing hysterically as her throat burned and hot tears blurred her vision._

 

Chell took in a desperate breath, her eyes snapping open. She placed her hand over her racing heart and the cold sweat on her skin sent a shiver over her. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. _Three years and it’s all still clear as day. My thoughts, my feelings. Her laugh…_

She struggled to keep the scene out of her head to avoid that sickening feeling it always came with, so she thought of what happened after.

 

  
_By the time she crossed the border into Skyrim she was exhausted. But when she stumbled down the small hill to rest by the road, she was met by clashing blades and bashing shields._

_“There’s one out of uniform!” a man announced, gesturing to Chell. “Get her!”_

_Chell summoned her bow as three men charged towards her, but before she could draw the string she was bashed to the ground, and her head jolted hard against a boulder, bathing her in darkness._

 

  
_“How old do you think she is?”_

_“Looks like she’s seen her twentieth winter.”_

_Chell groaned at the voices that echoed in her head. She kept her eyes closed as she tried to think of something, anything, but couldn’t. No memories flashed in her mind, no information. Only the feeling of arms against hers and a hand on her jaw._

_“You think she’s a Nord?”_

_“Could be. But something’s… off. Maybe she’s got a bit of Breton in her.”_

_“Pretty little thing, though, isn’t she.”_

_“Aye. Wouldn’t mind getting to know this one a little better.”_

_“Maybe now’s your chance, eh? See if you can wake her up."_

_A hand on her thigh, inching higher._

_“Hands off her.” A different voice. Soft-spoken, but stern._

_“Come now, Hadvar, look at her. It’s rare to find such a-“_

_“You’ll do well to listen to me.”_

_A sigh. “All right, all right. we’ll leave the little girl alone.”_

_Chell was let go of, and her body slumped over to lie on what felt like solid wood. Finally she opened her eyes to see two men sitting across from her in the carriage she found herself in. Both seemed to be in their own worlds._   _She listened to sliding and rustling from somewhere outside the cart, then heavy boots stepping into it. Strong hands carefully sat her up._

_“Can you hear me?” the gentle voice asked. “Hey, look at me. Can you think straight?”_

_“I…” Chell mumbled, voice weak. She finally looked at the man’s concerned expression. “What happened?”_

_He sat next to her. “You were caught in an ambush. But you don’t_ look _like a Stormcloak. What’s your name?”_

_“I… I don’t remember.”_

_“Do you remember_ anything _?”_

_“No.”_

_The man sighed. “Going to be hard to convince them you aren’t one of them. I’ll see what I can do.”_

_She simply nodded and turned her attention to her rope-bound wrists. She sat in silence with the others for the rest of the way, strangely comforted by the man next to her._

  
_When they arrived to a large village, the man left Chell in the cart while he jumped out with the two other captives. She sidelong glanced at him standing with a helmeted woman a short distance away._

_“She goes to the block.”_

_“But she isn’t-“_

_“Are you arguing with a superior officer, Hadvar?”_

_“… No ma’am.”_

_Chell watched him climb back into the cart, and he grabbed her arm to hoist her up. “I’m sorry,” he told her quietly. She let him lead her to the large group of blue-clad soldiers, and she kept her eyes on the ground as the first soldier was beheaded._ _Then the legate grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the chopping block to shove her to her knees, and a boot forced her to lean forward, neck resting on the block._

_She craned her head to look at the soldier, and she could see the apology in his eyes. She spoke to him in her mind, as if he could hear it._

So this is how it ends, huh? Guess that’s all right. Can’t really think of anything I have to live for.

_The man shook his head and started to walk forward, mouth opening to speak, but he was cut off by sudden screaming from women in the crowd._

_“_ _In the sky! By the gods!”_

_“What is that?!”_

_The ground shook, and Chell turned her attention to the tower in front of them - a massive dragon was perched on the roof._

Huh.

_It let out an earth shaking roar that sent the villagers scattering in fear as dark red clouds gathered in the sky to spiral together. Chell lifted herself up to her hands and knees, only to be jolted by another thunderous roar. Her vision blurred and colors brightened as the memory of the scene before the ambush returned to her mind in flashes. The edges of her mind froze and heat spiked up her neck from her chest._

Oh gods…

_A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up._

_“Come on, now’s your chance!” Hadvar shouted over the chaos. “We have to get to the keep!”_

 

Chell sighed and burrowed deeper into the bedroll. Three years later and she still had an overwhelming fear of being restrained, and no trust in anyone besides Hadvar and Serana.

_Maybe I should’ve been more insistent on him coming with me. Ah well. I’ll just stay in Solstheim for a couple days._

She blinked rapidly when droplets of water suddenly plopped on her cheek, followed by several others before the rain was falling steadily. Chell smiled to herself and wriggled out of the bedroll to rush over to the crow’s nest ladder. She hurriedly climbed up to the lookout point and stood tall, her smile growing when thunder cracked above. She splayed her arms out but kept them loose as the wind blew, rushing like a current under her fingers and curving around her body like a lover’s doting hands exploring her for the first time, avid and firm.

Her heart beat was stronger, her breath came easily and she was truly relaxed. Like she was bathing in hot water that was scented with Hammerfell flora instead of being chilled to the bone by rapid winds and rain. Lightning flashed, and she giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

“We’re finally here,” Gjalund announced, and Chell rushed towards the dock.

“Land sweet land,” she sighed. “Thanks for passage, Gjalund.”

“Any time, Dra… dear…?”

Chell snorted. “Nice catch, captain. Make sure your men do the same.”

“Yes ma’am.”

She offered a smile before turning her back to the ship and heading into Raven Rock. The buildings were strange and the sky was gloomy, like there was a storm dormant in the clouds. She rather liked that part.

A man who she assumed was a guard passed by, and she caught his attention. “You. Is there a tavern in town?”

“An outlander,” he mumbled to himself. “That building over there. Food, drink and beds.”

Chell thanked him and made her way to where he had pointed.

 

The warmth of the Retching Netch was welcoming, and the mingling voices of separate conversations that floated up the stairs from the tavern offered its own comfort. Chell took a few steps forward, but stopped when she felt eyes on her. She sidelong glanced to the right, only fully turning when she noticed a masked figure sitting alone at a small table. He was clad in unique armor - the plates made of a type of chitin foreign to Chell, protecting his chest, shoulders and legs while the rest of his body was wrapped in faded orange cloth. To match his cuirass and pants were chitin-plate gloves and boots, along with his helmet. Hiding his face were a pair of goggles and more fabric. Not a bit of skin was showing, so Chell couldn’t say for sure if the stranger was Dunmer. If he wasn’t, he’d be the only one besides Chell herself and the male Orc who was wandering around outside.

“Hey Geldis, we got an outlander coming down.”

Chell blinked rapidly and turned her attention to the man walking away from the bottom of the stairs. She spared the mysterious stranger another glance before heading down to the tavern.

“Welcome to the Retching Netch, Outlander,” the bartender greeted. “The name’s Geldis Sadri. Have a seat and I’ll fetch you a drink.”

Chell sat down on one of the stools. “Sadri. I know a Sadri back in Skyrim. Arrogant little bastard.”

Geldis smiled. “In the Gray-Quarter I assume?”

“That’s right.”

“Revyn is my cousin. I send him jugs of Sujamma every now and again.”

“What’s Sujamma?”

He put a mug on the table. “ _This_ is Sujamma.”

Chell took a gulp of the drink without much thought, regretting it immediately. She coughed sporadically, her lips to her wrist. “What in Oblivion?” she choked out, hearing a chuckle from a patron behind her.

“Right, should’ve warned you,” Geldis said. “Sujamma can come across a bit strong to someone who isn’t used to it.”

“Yeah, that would’ve been nice to know beforehand. How much do I pay for it?”

“It’s on the house. Consider it my way of welcoming you to Raven Rock.”

“Oh,” she mumbled in slight surprise. “Thanks.”

“Course. So what brings you to Solstheim?”

“Taking a break from Skyrim.”

Geldis cocked a brow. “That so? Well, I’m sorry to say that this island isn’t the best vacation spot. Especially now.”

Her own brows furrowed. “Especially…?” She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked over her shoulder to see the man from upstairs approaching.

“Evening Teldryn,” Geldis greeted. “What’ll it be?”

“The usual,” he answered, sitting down on the stool next to Chell.

“Coming right up. So have you met the Outlander?”

“Not officially.” He offered a hand to her. “Teldryn Sero.”

Chell stared at his hand for a moment before clasping it in hers. She could feel warmth seeping through the fabric of his glove. _That voice... he's definitely a Dunmer._  “Chell.” 

“Chell,” he repeated, sounding like it had an unfamiliar taste. “Strange name. Where are you from?”

“Skyrim.”

“You’re a Nord?”

Geldis put a mug down on the bar. “You’re a bit different from the Nords I’ve seen. And ‘Chell’ doesn’t sound Nordic.”

As Teldryn reached for his drink his knuckles brushed over Chell’s elbow, sparking a painful shock between them.

“Ow!” Chell yelped, bolting up from her seat so quickly it pushed it over.

“Shit!” Teldryn hissed in unison, whipping his hand as if it would throw the pain off.

“Are you two all right?” Geldis asked in confusion.

“The bastard shocked me!” Chell accused.

“No I didn’t,” Teldryn argued. “It must have been you.”

“No it wasn’t!”

“Well it wasn’t me.”

“Stop it, both of you,” Geldis scolded. “You’re acting like children.”

“Not surprising,” Teldryn drawled. “She practically is one.”

“I am not, old man!”

“Old man?!”

“Shut up! Your voice is so irritating!” A lie of course.

“Don’t make me throw you two out,” Geldis threatened.

Chell sighed and picked her fallen seat up to stand it back on its legs. “Can I get a room?”

“‘Course. Follow me.”

Chell did as she said and followed him to a back room - one of the two available for rent.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Geldis told her.

She sat down on the bed. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. And don’t think too harshly of Teldryn. He isn’t so bad once you get to know him.”

“If you say so.”

“I do. G’night, Chell.”

“Yeah. Night.”

 

* * *

 

_“You still have to learn. At least the basics.”_

_“But I have a dagger.”_

_“And what happens when that dagger isn’t accessible? Besides, you’re much better with a bow than a blade. I’m gonna have him teach you a few basic summoning techniques at least.”_

 

Chell’s eyes fluttered open, and she sat up. “No, no no…” she mumbled to herself, placing her hands over her face. She tried desperately to keep the man’s voice in her mind, but it soon faded, just like it had time and time again. She couldn’t remember it anymore, and the memory of his words were leaving her, too. “C’mon, stay with me. Something about my bow…? Dammit!”

It ate away at her heart when this happened - hearing voices clearly in her dream and forgetting them as soon as she woke up. The only thing she knew was that she’d heard them in previous dreams. Though she couldn’t be certain when she was awake.

There was only one voice she could recall. A woman’s. Accented, light and harsh, but friendly. Her rapid fire giggling that anyone could find annoying, but Chell had a certain fondness for it. A longing for it.

She waved her hand, summoning one of Serana’s potions. She idly turned it in her hands, eyes unfocused as she stared at the golden colored vial. After a small inner-battle, she waved it away.

 _Don’t need it. At least not yet._ She flopped back down and sighed. _Not yet._

 

* * *

 

“Morning Chell,” Geldis smiled. “How about some breakfast?”

“Sure,” she nodded, sitting down at the bar. “Thanks.”

“So you have any plans for the day?”

“I think I’ll just explore the town for today. Maybe help around.”

Geldis paused at that. “That’s… kind of you. I’m sure the storefront owners will appreciate a little generosity.”

 

Chell kept true to her word, chatting with citizens and helping some of the workers with light manual labor. They were kind enough, if not a bit dodgy when too many questions were asked. For two days she stayed within Raven Rock’s walls, each night returning to the Retching Netch to eat and sleep.

 _And_ to argue with Teldryn.

 

“There’s no way you’re a spellsword,” Chell scoffed, sitting next to him at the bar. “Wait, is that how you shocked me?”

“I didn’t shock you,” Teldryn insisted tiredly. “And there’s no way you’re an adventurer. Just look at you.”

She slammed her hands on the counter and stood up. “You’re so damn irritating! I’m going to my room.” As she walked away, she heard Teldryn mumble.

“Probably can’t even fend off a couple of bandits.”

 _That’s it_. Chell summoned her bow and turned around to send an arrow through the plate on Teldryn’s shoulder. With a weapon as powerful as hers it tugged on the Dunmer and pinned him to the pillar next to the bar. The tavern fell silent, and she stalked towards him. She put her bow over his head so the string was behind his neck, and she pushed the base against the his chin.

“What was that?” she said quietly, her warm, honey-colored eyes holding a hair-raising cruelty.

“So this Outlander has a temper. How _charming_.” He kicked against Chell’s chest, sending her flying to the center of the room. Her bow’s string snapped from being tugged on Teldryn’s neck and it was forced out of her hand.

He ripped the arrow from his armor and walked over to her, then crouched down and pinned her arms to the floor. Chell struggled against him, but couldn’t get him off.

“See? You can’t even move,” the spellsword taunted, his voice calm.

Memories flashed through Chell’s mind. _Father pinning my arms… mother with her dagger…_ “Let me go! I give up, just let me go! Please!”

Teldryn felt a sickening feeling wash through him at the fear and desperation in Chell’s plea. As soon as he let go of her she stood up and staggered away until she reached one of the pillars, putting a hand on it to support herself. She lurched forward, vomit spewing from her lips.

“Oh gods…” she said quietly, staring at the ground while tears overflowed her eyes.

Everyone looked at her helplessly, wanting to comfort the Outlander who had been so kind to them the past couple of days, but not knowing how. After a few moments, Chell wiped her mouth with her wrist and straightened up, but her legs gave way.

Teldryn rushed to catch her but only managed to soften her fall to the ground, Chell’s back to his chest. He quickly retracted his arms from her, knowing the last thing she wanted was to be touched.

Chell could feel him hovering behind her, could tell one of his hands was less than an inch from her back, wanting to glide over her spine, to soothe her. She remembered the heat she had felt seep through his glove. That comforting warmth…

Chell gave in. She twisted around and draped her arms over Teldryn’s shoulders, being careful not to touch him with her soiled hand. She rested her head against his chest, tucking it under his chin. She felt heat radiating from the cloth sections of his armor, and she nearly whimpered. It was as if it was the first time she was feeling warmth in three years, chasing away the ever-present chill in her bones that Skyrim had set.

Teldryn kept his arms to his sides, knowing it would be a bad idea to hold her. But by Azura, he wanted to. He wanted to pull her closer, tell her he was sorry. So, so sorry.

 

A while later, the outlander's breathing evened out and her body grew heavier. Knowing Chell was asleep now, Teldryn carefully gathered her in his arms and stood. “I’m taking her to her room,” he told Geldis, and the innkeeper nodded. Teldryn carried Chell to her rented room and gently laid her down on the bed before taking a cloth from the basin to wash the vomit off her hand. Once she was clean he pulled the blanket over her and left her to sleep.

 

“Now why in Oblivion did you do that?” Geldis asked when Teldryn returned, cleaning up the vomit on the floor.

“I lost my temper,” he answered, sitting back down at the bar.

“You nearly scared the poor thing to death,” a patron sighed.

“I know. I can’t put into words how awful I feel.”

“You owe her an apology,” a woman added. “A big one. She’s been kind to us, helping out with chores and chatting us up. She didn’t deserve that.”

“Speaking of chatting,” another patron chimed in, “she’s been asking a lot of questions, don’t you think? About the disappearances-“

“Enough,” the woman cut off. “Let’s not discuss it, all right? It’s bad luck.”

Everyone fell back into conversations, though their voices were only murmurs now. Teldryn stayed silent, staring down at his drink.

_She’s probably terrified of me now._


	4. Chapter 4

Chell woke up the next morning with a stinging throat and sour taste in her mouth. Remembering what had happened the night before, she looked at her hand.

 _Geldis must’ve cleaned me up. Gods, I’m so embarrassed._ Reluctantly she got out of bed and rinsed her mouth out at the basin, then left her room.

 

“Hello Chell,” Geldis greeted with a smile. “How are you feeling?”

“I… I'm better.” She sat down at the bar. “I’m sorry for… you know.”

“There’s no need to apologize.” He set a mug of water in front of her. “On the house.”

She took a sip, soothing her throat. “Thanks for cleaning me up.”

“That was Teldryn, actually. He’s the one who carried you to your bed.”

 _Teldryn._ “I should probably go talk to him, huh.”

“The man feels horrible about what happened. He never meant to frighten you. He just has a bad temper is all.”

“Guess I do, too. I did shoot him with an arrow.” She took another sip of water. “Anyway, can I get something to eat? I’m gonna head out of Raven Rock today. Do some adventuring.”

Geldis cocked a brow. “Oh?”

“I know something strange is going on around here, and I’m gonna find out what it is.”

Geldis’s expression softened. “Thanks, Outlander. Bowl of stew, coming right up.” He stepped over to the large cooking pot. “You should take someone with you when you venture out. This island is dangerous, especially to those who don’t have first-hand experience.”

“Well who should I take?”

He glanced at her before turning his attention back to his cooking. “Teldryn’s been here for years, and he’s the best spellsword I’ve met. I think he’s the best suited for the job.”

Chell looked at him in tired irritation. “Look, I forgive him and all but he’s still a pain in the ass.”

“Just keep ‘im by your side till you get the lay of the land.” He placed the bowl of stew in front of her. “It’s better to be annoyed than dead.”

Chell took her time eating her meal, not looking forward to speaking with Teldryn. But eventually the bowl was empty and the bread gone, and Geldis sent her upstairs like a stern parent telling their child to socialize.

Teldryn was sitting where Chell had first seen him, a book opened on the table. She walked over and sat down across from him.

“Before you say anything,” Teldryn said, putting his hand up when Chell opened her mouth, “I apologize. I never meant to-“

“Just… watch it from here on,” Chell interrupted.

“How can I make it up to you?”

“You can travel with me. And before you argue, this wasn’t my choice. Geldis told me to hire you. Said I’ll need your experience and expertise."

“You don’t need to hire me. I’ll accompany you free of charge. It’s the least I can do.”

“Deal.”

They both sat in silence for a moment before Teldryn broke it. “I’ve never seen conjuration skills like yours. Summoning a non-ethereal weapon out of thin air.” Chell smiled at that, and Teldryn was quick to decide that he rather liked the sight.

“You think that’s impressive, huh?” she questioned. “Watch this.” She waved her hand over her chest, and her miner’s clothes were replaced with a belted tunic. She repeated the movement to be left in the previous outfit, and she smirked at Teldryn’s silence. “Speechless, are you?”

“Where in Oblivion did you learn that?” he asked, dumbfounded.

“I’ll admit, I’m not actually sure how I do it. For as long as I can remember I’ve just been able to summon things, as long as I wave them away first. Funny thing is I barely have a grasp on any other type of magic. I only know simple destruction and alteration spells. Flames, magelight. The basics.” That struck something in her mind, tightening the edges and making her brows furrow.

“What about healing?” Teldryn asked. “For an adventurer you don’t have a single visible scar, and I haven’t seen you in any sort of armor.”

Chell folded her arms over the table. _Shouldn’t tell him the truth. It’ll just lead to more questions_. “Two years ago I was cleaning out a fort of witches for one of Skyrim’s Jarls. It was easy to kill them off until I got to their leader, but I managed to cut her down. Before she died, she tried to heal herself with a spell. I guess something went wrong, because instead of the magicka going into her, it went into me. Every scar I had disappeared. Ever since then, my body has been able to heal almost instantly. But the worse the injury, the longer it takes.”

“That’s…” he chuckled. “Incredible. And extremely lucky.”

“Lucky, huh?” she mumbled to herself, standing up. “Let’s get out of here.”

Teldryn stood with her. “Right behind you.”

Chell took a step backwards when he advanced. “Uh-uh, you’ll stay where I can see you.”

He cocked a brow under his helmet. “Yes ma’am.”

She rolled her eyes and shoved him towards the door. “Come on, then.”

 

* * *

 

“The way out of Raven Rock is that way,” Teldryn said, gesturing to the raised gate.

Chell started walking in the opposite direction. “I noticed a shortcut over here.” She made sure Teldryn stayed beside her as they made their way through the town to the forge, and they rounded the smelter to where a steep hill had formed out of dirt and ash, flowing over the town wall.

“Here,” Chell sighed.

“There’s no way you can make it up…” He trailed off as Chell clambered up the hill, the soil crumbling under her feet after her. “There,” he finished once she reached the top.

“You coming? Or do you have to take the long way,” she called down. Surprisingly, Teldryn made it up almost as fast as she had. “Impressive. Now let’s see if you can keep up with me.” She took off running, but was slowed down by the ash. Teldryn stayed right beside her.

“Not bad for an old man!” Chell teased.

“I am not _old_.”

“Sure, sure. Course you aren’t.” She looked up at the sky that was already darkening. “Why is it already getting dark?”

“Some days here are shorter than others. I know we’ve just left, but we should find a safe place to camp soon. It isn’t safe to travel at night.”

 

It wasn’t too long before they found a small camp inhabited by a few helmeted natives, a fire glowing at its center.

“Hold on,” Teldryn said quietly, putting his arm up in front of Chell.

“What?” she asked in irritation.

“Those are Reavers. Worse than the bandits back in Skyrim. That armor they’re wearing is impenetrable by arrows and impervious to magic, so that leaves both of us at a disadvantage. We should-“

Chell breezed passed him, running straight into the camp and summoning a staff with a sharpened soul gem at the tip.

“She really is mad,” Teldryn mumbled, drawing his sword and following after her. He kept a sidelong glance on her as he fought his share of Reavers - a method he’s used always used while in combat with his patrons. He needed to keep an eye on them, make sure they weren’t being overwhelmed. Occasionally he had to step between a client and their enemy. Chell, however, seemed to be doing just fine, uppercutting heads with the blunt end of her staff before flipping it and plunging the soul gem into exposed throats.

“I’ll rip your heart out, little bitch!” a Reaver taunted, charging towards Chell.

“C’mon then!” she responded, eyes bright. “Kill me.”  She put all her strength into bashing the staff against the Reaver’s helmeted head, and she couldn’t hold back a breathy laugh when she heard the satisfying crack of both the thick chitin and the man’s skull. A dying grunt sounded behind her and she quickly turned to see one of the bandits fall before Teldryn, his sword drenched in blood.

“That’s the last of them,” he sighed.

“I told you to stay where I can see you,” Chell scolded, waving away her staff.

“Sorry, should I have let him cut you down?” Teldryn retorted. “If we’re going to travel together you need to have at least a little trust in me.” He was taken aback when Chell summoned her bow and aimed an arrow straight at him. “You aren’t serious.” She loosed the string, and Teldryn managed to dodge the arrow quick enough for it to plunge into the neck of the Reaver that was sneaking up behind him.

“ _That’s_ the last of them,” she corrected.

“You could have killed me!”

“I knew you’d move in time. C’mon, Teldryn. Have a little trust in me.”

He sheathed his sword. “Having someone fighting at your back is very different from having an arrow almost sent into you.”

“At least you saw the arrow coming,” Chell countered. “If you chose to run your sword through my back I’d be none the wiser until the blade rips through my chest.”

That made him pause. “You think I’d do that? What reason do I have to-”

“Enough,” Chell sighed, suddenly feeling tired. “Just help me get their bodies out of the camp. I’m not sleeping with them near me.”

Teldryn put his hands palm-up in defense, clearly a bit of attitude in the gesture, before helping drag the dead bodies away from the camp. Once the task was done they both sat down in front of the fire across from each other.

Chell tucked her legs to her chest and folded her arms over her knees. “Ever take that helmet off?” she asked.

“Obviously I have to. Just not frequently.”

“And why not?”

“To protect my head.”

She looked at him tiredly. “Yes, smart-ass, but all the time?”

“Is this your indirect way of asking me to _take it off_?”

She could hear the smirk in his voice and it made heat flare in her chest. “I don’t give a damn whether you show your face or not. I just always found helmets irritating. Couldn’t imagine wearing one constantly.”

“This one was specially crafted for me. Anyway, enough about my helmet. I’m curious as to why you came to this island in the first place.”

She glanced at the flames, hesitant to answer. “I’m taking a break from Skyrim.”

“Got tired of that frozen place, did you?”

“It’s not that. A friend of mine suggested I come here.” She paused for a moment. “… What about you? Why are you here?”

His head tilted up a bit, a signal that he was surprised by the question. “I’m not sure, actually. My travels led me here, and I just… decided to stay. Took a liking to the citizens of Raven Rock, I guess.”

“Are you from Morrowind?”

“Inquisitive, aren’t you.”

“Just answer.”

“Very well. Yes, I was raised in the city of Blacklight. My family was insufferable, so I left as soon as I was old enough.”

“Exactly how old _are_ you?”

“You won’t let this go, will you.”

“You keep saying that you aren’t old but you won’t tell me your age.”

He sighed. “A little over 200 years.”

Her eyes widened. “That’s as old as you can get!”

“No, it isn’t. There are some Dunmer that are thirty centuries older than me.”

“They’re old, too.”

“By Azura, you’re irritating.”

Chell crossed her arms. “I am the most charming person anyone has ever met.”

Teldryn snorted. “In my two centuries of experience I have never met anyone who can infuriate me like you do.”

“That so? Well, I see that as an accomplishment.”

He smiled under his mask. “Of course you do. So you know a bit about me, what can you tell me about you?”

“Nothing,” was Chell’s simple answer.

“You won’t let me know anything about you?”

“Better that you don’t.” She stood up and laid down on a bedroll. “I’m going to sleep. You keep watch. And keep in mind I’m a light sleeper, so don’t try anything.”

 

  
Teldryn watched with calm eyes as Chell slept, feeling something resembling fondness for the woman he’d met just a few days ago. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and loosely threading his fingers together as he made a list in his head.

_Things I do know about her… She’s adept in conjuration magic, a proficient archer, has competent melee skills._

Chell turned in her slumber, rolling onto her side to face him.

His thoughts trailed off of combat skills and onto what first came to mind. _Beautiful. Secretive, guarded. Distrustful… scared. But why?_

He sighed to himself. “What happened to you.”

 

* * *

 

_“It’s a bit of a thrill, yeah? Our sort of work. Especially for you. Imagine how your puffed up parents would react if they found out.”_

_“The risk is worth it. I get to spend all my time with you.”_

_A high-pitched, rapid giggle. “You’re a sweet talker, you. I’ve always liked that. Just make sure you_ stay _you. This job can change people after too long. Make them greedy. Bloodthirsty. Just stay sweet, righteous and stubborn Chell.”_

_The voice changed, its cadence flattening and deepening to her mother’s voice._

_“Beautiful Chell…”_

_The glint of a dagger. A wide, blood-freezing grin. Waves of horror, a sickening feeling. The crack of bones._

 

She bolted upright with a choking gasp.

“Chell?”

She jerked her head towards the familiar voice, seeing Teldryn stand from the log he had been sitting on. She felt relief fan away the suffocating smoke of fear that had filled her chest, and her breathing steadied. She glanced up at the sky. “Still…”

“It’s not quite morning yet,” Teldryn said, crouching down next to her. “Are you all right?”

“Fine. Just… bad dream.” She noticed his fingers twitch, and a tension stretched between them. “Why are you still awake?”

“I’m keeping watch, remember?”

She looked away. “Right…”

Teldryn stood up again. “Why don’t you try and go back to sleep. Everything’s all right.”

She felt comfort in his words. More than she should have. More than she wanted to. “Yeah. Okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, hey.”

“What?” Teldryn asked, stopping when he felt her tug on his shoulder. He followed her gaze to the cave entrance. “Oh. You want to head in?”

She nodded. “Come on.” She squeezed through the crevice, then stood and watched as Teldryn struggled to do the same. “Need some help?” she asked, holding back a smirk.

Teldryn begrudgingly held out his hand, and she took it in hers while her other hand grabbed his wrist. She took a step back and yanked hard, and the chest and back plates of Teldryn’s armor scraped harshly against the rock as he stumbled out.

Chell gave his back a friendly pat. “C’mon.”

Teldryn stuck close to her side as they walked down the narrow tunnel, and after rounding a corner they stepped into a massive flooded cavern with cliffs and bridges, huts on each level.

“Falmer?” Chell whispered.

“Rieklings,” Teldryn corrected. “They’re little goblin-like creatures. They don’t act much different from Falmer though, except they have their own language.”

Chell scanned the water and saw the glow of a lantern on a distant ice sheet, along with a woman lying next to it. “Stay here,” she ordered Teldryn, and he didn’t get a chance to ask what she was doing before she quietly slipped into the water. She dove deeper and swam undetected on her way to the ice sheet, then went closer to the surface and took hold of the dangling arm. When she didn’t get a reaction, she emerged just enough to grab the body’s shoulders.

A grunt echoed from the cliff above her, and she froze. She listened closely and waited for the quiet sound of fading footsteps before dragging the woman’s body into the water and taking it back to where Teldryn was waiting.

“Why’d you move her?” he asked.

Chell put the woman’s body in a more comfortable position. “Because I don’t know what those things would do to her body if they found her. Who knows, maybe she was good. Good people don’t deserve to have their bodies ripped apart.”

Teldryn’s brows furrowed. _That’s surprisingly… considerate_. “And if she wasn’t good?”

“Then she got what was coming to her.” A guttural voice came from behind her, and she looked over her shoulder to see one of the small goblin-like creatures aiming a spear at them. She grabbed Teldryn’s collar and yanked him into the water, and the spear narrowly missed his head.

Staying below the surface, Chell spotted a tunnel near the bottom of the lake and gestured for Teldryn to follow. The narrow passageway led to another cavern, but smaller and completely unoccupied.

“That’s the second time I’ve had to save your sorry ass,” Chell complained, climbing out of the small pit they swam into. “I’m starting to think you’re not as good as I’ve been told.”

“I admit, that does make me look bad,” Teldryn said, following her through the cavern’s exit. He heard a laugh bubble up from her throat and for some odd reason it made him feel… lighter. Happier. Maybe because it seemed like an accomplishment to make someone as vexed as her actually laugh, especially since all she’s done so far is show irritation and anger.

 _And_ that moment of fear from the other night, but Teldryn didn’t want to think about that.

Chell looked over her shoulder again and caught him smiling. “What are you grinning about, old man.”

“I am not old. Probably just seems that way since you’re a kid and all.”

She turned around completely, her arms crossed. “I am not a kid, dammit!”

“You know who would react like that when they're called a kid? A kid.”

Chell growled in frustration. “I’m gonna end up kicking your ass one day.” The Dunmer laughed at that, and Chell wanted to be angry, but the fluttering in her stomach was too distracting.

“So if you aren’t a kid, how old are you?”

She continued walking. _Can’t say I don’t know… Well, Hadvar thinks I’m around my twenty-third winter, so maybe…_ “Doesn’t matter. But I can assure you I’m passed my twenty-second winter.”  _Well you might as well just tell him now, you idiot... No._

“So I can’t know anything about you.”

“You do. You know that I’m a Nord from Skyrim.”

“I know that’s not true.”

She stopped in her tracks. “What makes you say that?”

He shrugged. “A hunch. You may have sailed from Skyrim, but you aren’t from there.”

“Well… there. You know that I sailed from Skyrim. I think that’s enough. So no more questions, okay? That’s an order.”

“Im a mercenary, not a damned servant. You can’t ‘order’ me.”

 _Right._ Chell was used to having a bit of authority back in Skyrim, due to her designations. Being every Jarl’s Thane as well as the Dragonborn had its major perks. “Okay, well… I’d consider it a personal favor if you kept your questions to yourself.” She started walking again, and Teldryn kept to her side.

“Are you like this with everyone?” he asked.

“Like what.”

“A… mystery. Is there even a single person who knows you?”

“Two,” she answered simply.

“Names?”

She glanced at him. _He doesn’t need to know_. “What did I say about the questions?”

“I don’t understand why you get to…” He trailed off.

Chell followed his gaze forward to the massive temple in the distance. “What in Oblivion is that?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea,” Teldryn answered. “That area used to be just a hill of ashy soil.”

That familiar feeling of excitement and intrigue hit Chell, and she smiled. “C’mon.”


	6. Chapter 6

As they made their way towards the massive structure, Chell became acutely aware of how comfortable she was already getting with having the Dunmer walking beside her. It happened that way with Serana on the first long journey to her home.

_Stay at a distance, but beside me. Never out of my sight._

_Stay beside me, near me, never out of my sight._

_Stay beside me, close to me, I’m keeping an eye on you._

_... Leave me, I’ll miss you. Come back and remain. Prove that you don't want to hurt me..._

_I got lucky with Serana. She turned out to be good. But what if Teldryn’s different? Can I really take that chance?_

She shook her thoughts away once they reached the Temple. As they climbed the steps, they passed several Dunmer men and women, along with a few Nords.

“This is almost everyone who disappeared from Raven Rock,” Teldryn realized. “And a few Skaal are here as well.”

“What’s wrong with them?” Chell asked, waving her hand in front of a Dunmer’s face and getting no response. “It’s like they’re being controlled.” She placed her fingers on the stone pillar he was working on, and her mind was immediately assaulted by haunting voices and different frequencies. Under the nearly deafening noise was a man’s calm and even voice.

“ **And when the world shall see…** ”

“Chell?”

_Teldryn… I can’t…_

“ **And when the world remembers…** ”

“Chell.”

_I can’t… let go…_

“ **That world will cease to be…** ”

A hand on hers, prying under her palm to separate her flesh from the stone. The voices and noise stopped so suddenly it stunned her for a moment, and she crumpled to the ground.

“Hey,” Teldryn said gently, crouching down next to her. “You all right?”

Chell felt his hand on her back. _Well… as long as he doesn’t have a grip on me_. “Fine.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t…” She trailed off when she heard a woman shouting at the center of Temple platform.

“You must fight against what is controlling you!” the woman cried. “Ysra, can you hear me? You must leave this place!”

Chell held out her hand, and Teldryn took it to help her stand up. They both rushed towards the voice and saw a woman trying desperately to break a woman out of whatever trance she was under. The stranger let go of the Nord in furs when she spotted them.

“You two. What brings you to this place? Why are you here?”

“Who are you?” Chell asked, ignoring the question.

“I am Frea of the Skaal. I am here to either save my people, or avenge them.”

“I’m Teldryn, and this is Chell,” the Dunmer introduced. “What are you trying to save your people from?”

“I am unsure. Something has taken control over most of the people of Solstheim. It makes them forget themselves, and work on these horrible creations that corrupt the stones, the very land itself. My father Storn, our shaman, says Miraak has returned to Solstheim, but that is impossible.”

“Who’s Miraak?” Chell asked.

"His story is as old as Solstheim itself. He served the dragons before their fall from power, as most did. A priest in their order. But unlike most, he turned against them. He made his own path, and his actions cost him dearly. The stories say he…”

Chell heard stone sliding against stone, and her eyes darted to the previously hidden spiral ramp that was lowering behind Frea.

“Find the resister!” a woman’s harsh voice ordered, and two robed figures ran up the path. The cultists ignited flames in their hands, but Chell summoned her bow and sent an arrow into both of their heads before either of them could cast a spell.

“How did you…” Frea started, but Chell breezed passed her.

“You can tag along or you can leave,” Chell told her. “I can already tell this is going to be irritating.”

Teldryn hurried to follow his employer into the Temple, with Frea right behind them.

 

  
“We should check these rooms for supplies before we proceed further into the Temple,” Frea suggested as they walked down the large corridor. “And I must ask, Chell…”

“What,” Chell said, already searching through a chest in one of the rooms.

“How did you make your bow appear out of thin air?”

She made an exaggerated groan. “I hate explaining everything.”

Teldryn sighed. “You’ll have to forgive her. She isn’t the most _polite_ little girl.”

“What was that?!” Chell shouted angrily.

“Nothing, kid.”

“You are so—!”

“Please do not fight,” Frea said. “We need to focus on the task at hand.”

Chell rolled her eyes and continued down the corridor, knowing the other two would follow. After taking a few turns and avoiding several traps, they arrived to a massive torture-showroom. Cages holding skeletal remains hung from the ceiling above a pit with stairs leading down.

“I do not wish to imagine the kinds of things that happened in this chamber,” Frea commented. “Who were the poor souls trapped in these cages? What tortures did they suffer at Miraak’s hands? Was it in service to the dragons, or for his own purposes?”

“We aren’t here to wonder what happened inside, we’re here to find out what this Miraak is up to,” Chell reminded. “Come on. Let’s head down.”

They began to walk around the pit’s railing when two cultists appeared. Chell shot them down easily.

“There’s probably many more ahead,” Frea assumed.

Chell walked behind them and whispered a Shout. “ _Laas Ya Nir_.” She could see red auras much deeper into the Temple. “No. There isn’t anyone else for a while.”

“How do you know that?” Frea asked.

“I have very good senses.” She waved away her bow. “Let’s go meet them half way, shall we?”

 

  
After continuing deeper into the Temple through a few more corridors, they came across a large tunnel. When they stepped inside, swinging blades were activated.

“I’m not going down there,” Frea laughed. “It would be foolish to attempt. But you, Chell. I think you have a better chance. No doubt that lever down there turns these blades off.”

Chell smiled. “Finally, some excitement.”

“Cultists of a long dead dragon priest trying to kill us isn’t exciting enough?” Teldryn asked in amusement.

“It’s more irritating than exciting. Now stay here.” She stepped back to the door, then took off running. She breathed out a laugh as she ran down the tunnel, missing each blade by mere inches. She twirled around the last blade in a sudden urge for a little flare and risk, and she ended up staring down the tunnel as she stood on the other side, the last blade swinging less than an inch away from her. A giggle bubbled up from her throat, and she stepped away to pull the lever.

Teldryn and Frea sprinted towards her as soon as the blades stopped. “That made me more nervous than I expected,” the Dunmer admitted.

“Indeed,” Frea agreed. “I will never wish to see someone sliced in half.”

As they continued down the corridor, Chell heard the familiar chanting. _A Word Wall. But if I go near it…_ They entered a small chamber where the ancient structure was located, like Chell expected. _Dammit._

“What is that?” Frea asked. “I’ve never seen such a thing.”

Chell stayed as far away from it as possible, sticking to the other side of the room. The chanting grew louder in her ears, but it didn’t seem to do the same to her companions.

“What are you doing?” Teldryn asked her, seeing how she was sticking comically close to the wall, her back pressed to the stone and her arms splayed out.

“I, uh… That thing is bad energy,” she told him. “Can’t you feel it?”

Both Teldryn and Frea turned to the Word Wall. “Do you really think so?” Frea questioned. “Then we must get away.”

“Yes,” Chell nodded. “Agreed.”

The room began to shake, and an upright sarcophagus opened up to free a large draugr. Chell was about to summon her bow, but Frea chopped its head off before she could. “Nice work,” Chell praised. She picked a key off of the gatekeeper and unlocked a secret door in the coffin. Thank the gods. Now I can get away from that chanting.

They continued deeper into the Temple and finally arrived to the last chamber. A large black book was sitting on a pedestal at the center of the room, and Chell walked over to it.

“That book…” Frea said quietly. “It seems wrong, somehow. Here, yet not. Be careful. I think there are dark magics at work here.”

Chell slowly opened the book and layed it back down onto the pedestal. Then tentacles reached out from the pages and wrapped around her, some turning into chains as they pulled her into darkness.

 

When Chell opened her eyes, she was standing on a stone platform in a strange realm. The sky was a swirling dark green, and a massive tower was in the distance. In front of her was a robed man with his back turned towards her, and next to him were floating, legless tentacled creatures. Chell was distracted from the sight when a dragon flew into view and landed on the platform.

The man turned around and hit her with a strange spell, forcing her down onto her hands and knees. She slowly looked up and saw the masked man standing over her. _Miraak._

"Who are you to dare set foot here?” he said angrily. Then his voice lowered. “Ahh... you are the one who resisted my control…"

Chell stared at him with a scowl as he assessed her. She didn’t dare take her eyes off of him as he walked towards her, even though she was tempted to get a better look at the grotesque creatures hovering nearby.

Miraak crouched down in front of her. “I could feel the interference. No mere mortal could do that.” He rested his fingers on the side of her neck and tilted her chin up with his thumb. “… You are Dragonborn. And…”

Chell’s heart was hammering against her ribcage and her chest was flaring with heat that spiked up her neck. _Can’t get up… can’t move…_

“You have a good number of Dragon souls within you. But not enough to be impressive.” He stood up and backed away. “You have no idea of the true power a Dragonborn can wield! **Mul... Qah Diiv**!“

Chell flinched when he let out the Shout. When she opened her eyes, Miraak was armored by a golden light that resembled a dragon’s scales.

“This realm is beyond you. You have no power here,” Miraak told her. “And it is only a matter of time before Solstheim is also mine. I already control the minds of its people. Soon they will finish building my temple, and I can return home.” He turned to his creatures. ”Send her back where she came from. She can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel.”

Chell tried to stand, but couldn’t even move a finger. _Can’t move… can’t move!_

The tentacled daedra sent green orbs of magicka into her body, and Chell tried to keep her eyes open as pain wracked through her. She watched Miraak hoist himself onto the dragon’s neck and fly off, then let her eyes screw shut. She could feel the daedric magicka ripping her life away, her ability to scream or cry out. All she could do was wait for it to finish her off. To kill her.

A crack of thunder above her.

_Storms guide me._

 

* * *

 

Teldryn felt relief wash over him once the tentacles started to release Chell, but the woman crumpled to the ground as soon as they did. He was beside her almost instantly, cradling the back of her head in his hand. He yanked off one of his gloves and put his fingers to her pulse - it was pathetically weak, but it was there.

“Is she all right?” Frea asked, stepping closer.

“Chell, can you hear me? Chell.” He pulled down his goggles and leaned closer, feeling Chell’s breath on the bridge of his nose. “She’s breathing, faintly, but she’s unconscious.”

“Come, let us take her to my village,” Frea urged.

Teldryn hooked his arm under Chell’s legs and lifted her up, holding her close to his chest. He followed the Skaal out of the Temple’s exit and down the path towards her village.

He noticed Chell open her eyes, and he nearly went limp with relief. “You’ll be all right,” was the first thing he thought of to say. “We’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

Chell didn’t respond, and only stared at him. She was looking into his eyes for the first time, and she had never seen so much worry. She could almost swear there was fear darkening the deep red color. 

For the first time in three years, she found herself comforted in someone's hold, and she fell into darkness again without feeling worried that she was helpless in the Dunmer's arms.

Teldryn watched Chell’s eyes close again and repeated his words. “I've got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just made more sense to me that the Dragonborn would be more affected if they were killed inside one of the books, instead of just comin' back out completely fine, know what I mean? Kept it as a headcanon since my first playthrough
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the fic so far! :)


	7. Chapter 7

_“You can’t leave, Chell. We need you here.”_

_“_ _They aren’t giving me much choice. Said I have to go with them. It’s not like I’ll be gone forever, it’s just a trip.”_

_“Sweet-talker, tell us you’ll be back soon, yeah? Jobs will be so dull without my partner.”_

_“I promise.”_

Her own voice echoed in her head, fading. Her eyes fluttered open to stare at a high ceiling, the wood lightly colored. _Not home._

She glanced out the window and saw the thick clouds swirling low in the sky.  _Huh._

“Ah, you’re awake! Good.”

Chell turned her head towards the doorway to see a woman walk in, eyes kind.

“I was starting to fear that you’d never wake up. I’m Fanari, the Chief of the Skaal. You’re in one of our spare rooms in the Greathall. How are you feeling?”

It took Chell a moment to remember what had happened. “Not terrible.”

Fanari smiled warmly. “Glad to hear it. What happened must have taken a lot of you, because you’ve been unconscious for a couple of days.”

“A couple days?!” she bolted upright, the thick fur blanket thrown off her upper body to fold in her lap. A rush of heat filled her head, and she flopped back down.

“Please, try to relax,” Fanari said gently. “You need to take it easy after staying unconscious for so long. I’m sure your friend will be glad to hear you’re finally awake.”

“My friend?”

“Teldryn Sero. He’s been worried.”

“He’s still here?”

“He hasn’t left since you got here, other than helping Frea gather wood and supplies just outside the village. Would you like me to let him know you’re awake?”

“Uh… sure.”

Fanari gave her another smile before leaving the room, and a few moments later Teldryn walked in.

Chell was taken aback. His armor and helmet were missing, leaving him in a light gray tunic and trousers - a flattering contrast to his dusty gray skin and dark red eyes. Without the clunky armor Chell could see that the Dunmer was unusually muscular for such a naturally slim race, but something about his build and straight but relaxed posture still seemed regal. Though his black hair being styled in a mohawk took away from it. Dark purple war paint trailed from his bottom lip to his chin, and from above his brows to curve around the corner of his eyes and down his cheeks to his jaw.

“About time,” he sighed, walking over and sitting down in the chair by her bedside.

“Your helmet’s off,” Chell mumbled.

“I know that,” Teldryn drawled. “What, now that it’s off it bothers you?”

“No. I just don’t know why you’d wear it all the time if you’re actually… good looking.”

“Are you saying that to persuade me to leave it off so I’m more likely to get bashed in the head? Because that’s likely to happen.”

“Don’t sweat it. I’ll protect you.”

He smiled. “How are you feeling?”

Chell sat up. “Exhausted. Getting better…” She paused. “He killed me in that book. I guess that’s why I…”

“Who? Miraak?”

“No, he ordered some daedra to do it. I think if _he_ was the one to do it, I’d be dead out here, too… I couldn’t move, Teldryn. I couldn’t…”

He put his hand over hers, holding it tightly. “You’re all right now.”

She resisted the urge to close her eyes as his warmth seeped into her. “Teldryn?”

“Yes?”

“You... you could've left. But you didn't. You stayed."

His lips twitched in a held-back smirk. "So I did."

"If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you actually care about me.”

“And if I do?”

She felt her heart skip a beat. “But you’ve only known me for a few days.”

“You’ve been unconscious for two, so I’ve had a while to think. ‘Do I really want to stay with this vexed and childish woman who irritates me to no end?’”

“Do you?”

Teldryn smiled. “Absolutely.”

Chell felt an almost overwhelming fondness for the Dunmer fill her chest, dulling the ache that was there.

The doors opened, and Frea walked into the room. “It’s good to see you finally awake, friend. When you feel well enough, my father wishes to speak with you.”

Chell sighed, then swung her legs off the bed and stood up. “Lead the way.”

 

She was taken outside to where Storn was sitting with other Skaal.

“Frea has told me about you,” the Shaman said. “And what happened to you in Miraak’s Temple. The legends speak of that place. Terrible battles fought at the temple. The dragons burning it to the ground in rage. They speak also of something worse than dragons buried within. Tell me, what happened to you when these… tentacles took hold of you?”

Chell sat across from him. “I went to some sort of… realm. Miraak was there.”

Storn was quiet for a moment. “Difficult to imagine, but if true... It means what I feared has come to pass. Miraak was never truly gone, and now has returned. If you could go to this place and see him... Are you like Miraak? Are you Dragonborn?”

 _Oh no…_ “Yes.”

“What?!”

Chell flinched at Teldryn’s expected reaction. _This isn’t good_.

"Then maybe you are connected with him,” Storn continued, excusing the Dunmer’s outburst. “The old tales say that he, too, was Dragonborn.”

“So what does this connection mean?”

“I am unsure. It may mean that you could save us, or it may mean that you could bring about our destruction. But our time here is running out. The few of us left free of control cannot protect ourselves for much longer. You must go to Saering’s Watch. Learn there the word that Miraak learned long ago, and use that knowledge on the Wind Stone. You may be able to break the hold on our people there, and free them from control."

Chell stood up and left without a word to head for her room. And of course, Teldryn was right behind her.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were Dragonborn?!” he asked, closing the doors behind him to give them privacy.

“It wasn’t important,” Chell answered simply.

“Not important? You’re the fucking _Dragonborn_! I know you don’t want me to know a single thing about you, but you could have at least told me that much!”

“I… I’m sorry, Teldryn.”

He was surprised by her apology. “I want to know who you are, Chell,” he admitted, his voice calmer.

She sat down on her bed. “Well, now you do. I’m the Dragonborn… Listen, Teldryn. What’s to come… It’s probably bigger than we think. So if you want to return to Raven Rock, I understand.”

“No. I want to stay with you.”

Her brows furrowed. “Why?”

The Dunmer shrugged. “Want to see where all this goes.”

“I can’t promise it’s going to end well.”

“I’m not asking you to.”

Chell thought for a moment. “Just because I’m going to allow you to tag along doesn’t mean I trust you, or like you.”

Teldryn huffed out a laugh. “Sticks and stones.”

A knock at the door sounded, and Frea peaked in. “Are you all right, Chell? My father did not mean to cause any trouble.”

“I’m fine. I’m going to Saering’s Watch.”

She smiled. “Good to hear.”

“I just need to get my armor on,” Teldryn said. “Give me a minute.”

Chell sighed. “Well hurry it up.”

 

She waited outside while Teldryn disappeared into the Greathall, and when he returned she cocked a brow.

It wasn’t his usual armor. Instead of the heavy chitin cuirass and accessories, he wore a dark sleeveless leather cuirass with vibrant crimson fabric adorning it, wrapping around his torso while different sections were wrapped around his forearms, held in place by buckled straps. His dark gray trousers had thick leather padding attached to protect his thighs. His large biceps were left exposed, and any sort of helmet wasn’t included.

“Like it?” he asked, splaying his arms out in display. “Frea helped me craft it. The fabric’s enchanted and the leather is lighter than my chitin armor, but just as protective.”

“No helmet?” Chell questioned.

Teldryn smirked. “I’ve decided that it isn’t fair to the world to deny them my exceptionally good looks.”

Chell snorted. “How kind. And if someone bashes you on the head?”

He shrugged a shoulder. “You’ll just have to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“You gonna start paying me for protecting your ass?”

“You _are_ getting paid. Getting paid in my wonderful company and friendship.”

That made Chell laugh, and she pushed off the beam she was leaning on. “That won’t buy me new arrows.”

“I have a feeling you have enough arrows summoned away to last a lifetime anyway.”

“True enough. Now let’s get going.”

He followed beside her, expression more serious. “Are you sure you’re feeling well enough to head out?”

“You think dying in another realm will slow me down?”

He huffed out a laugh. “At the very least, yes.”

“I’m fine. I’ll always be fine.”

“That’s _almost_ reassuring. If only your word was good enough.”

“It’s all I can offer for now.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Let’s cross this river,” Chell suggested, stepping foot into the water.

“Be careful,” Teldryn warned. “I don’t want to you falling and launching yourself off the waterfall.”

“Oh shut up, I’m always careful.”

“Really. Since when.”

“Since I can reme-“

She couldn’t finish her sentence before she slipped on a rock and fell into the water, already being carried away by the rapids that forced her under the surface. Before she knew it she was falling off of the ledge to the second river below, jolting her head on a boulder half buried in the riverbed. All of her senses scattered and pain resonated in her mind, and unfamiliar voices of men and women echoed and overlapped, carried by memories that couldn’t form.

_“Good to see you, Chell.”_

_“Ready to head out, sweet-talker?”_

_“Your summoning skills are improving quickly. Never seen anything like it, even for_ our _people.”_

_“Be careful on this one you two.”_

_“Storms guide you.”_

_“Hey, give me some of your arrows, yeah? I’m runnin’ short.”_

_“Feels good to be rain-soaked, doesn’t it.”_

_“You don’t have to go home, you know. You’re always welcome to stay in the lair as long as you want.”_

_“Give us a fun one, boss. We’re feelin’ lucky.”_

_"All the way to Elsweyr? Who the fuck is the--"_

Chell hit the ground hard, landing on her back. She felt the water of the stream trickling under her and the rocks jutting into her body. The crack in her skull shifted as it started to heal, but her ears were still ringing and her vision was blurred.

She heard heavy feet land and stumble in front of her.

“Chell?”

She stared at Teldryn as he walked towards her. _You’re vulnerable. Get away from him._ “Stop, stop…” she told him, staggering to her feet and backing away. “Don’t come any closer.”

“What in Oblivion are you talking about? Let me help you. I know a good healing spell-“

“No. You’d be able to snap my neck without any fight from me.”

That felt like a slap in the face. “I’m not going to hurt you, Chell!”

“I don’t know that!” She closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. “I don’t know that. Just… stay there while I heal. It’ll just be a minute.”

Frustration tightened Teldryn’s chest, and he raked his fingers through his hair as he turned away from her.

“Okay. Maybe longer than a minute.”

He turned back around and saw her on her ass in the stream, legs fanned out. Her fingers were prodding at the bloody spot on her head. “Don’t touch it.” He took a step closer, but stopped himself. “… It’s getting late. We’ll camp out here for the night. It’ll give you time to heal. Now get out of the water.”

“Yeah. Okay.” She stood up, staggering forward a bit, then made her way out of the stream to sit against a large boulder. She sighed and watched Teldryn walk up and down the stream in front of her. “Why are you pacing? It’s annoying.”

“Because, Chell, your skull is cracked open and you’re too stubborn to let me heal you, even though I completely assure you I won’t hurt you.”

“If only your word was good enough, huh?”

“Stop turning what I say against me!”

“Stop saying stuff that _can_ be turned against you.”

He huffed in frustration. “Never in all my years have I…” He trailed off, knowing he was getting too angry and remembering that the last time he lost his temper left Chell terrified.

“Why don’t you go take a walk or something?” Chell suggested, getting dizzy by Teldryn’s pacing. “Cool off.”

“I’m not leaving you defenseless.”

“Then sit down and stay still. C’mon, over here.” She patted the spot next to her.

With a sigh Teldryn did as she said, sitting down with his back against the boulder.

Chell could feel the heat of his exposed skin against her arm, chasing away the cold that the river had soaked into her. Giving in once again she snaked her own arms around his, resting her cheek against his shoulder. “No sudden movements. And remember, I’m a light sleeper.”

Teldryn tilted his head back on the boulder and watched the darkening sky, letting the Dragonborn hang off him while he resisted the urge to gather her in his arms and hold her.

 

* * *

 

When Chell woke up the next morning, she was lying down with her head in Teldryn’s lap, the Dunmer asleep against the boulder. Her gaze lingered on his face for a moment before wandering down. Without the clunky armor it was obvious how solid his chest was, the tightness of his new cuirass doing wonders to accentuate it.

Chell brushed her fingers over the crimson fabric, feeling the warmth from its enchantment. With a rush of bravery she slid her hand under it to splay it on his chest. It roamed down to his stomach, then rounded his side to rest on the flank of his back. A sudden wave of heat washed through her, fluttering in her stomach and tingling her blood, making her limp.

She didn't remember feeling anything quite like that, so her first instinct was to make it stop. She quickly stood up and walked a few steps away. Remembering what had happened, she reached up and felt the dried blood that clumped strands of her hair together, but no evidence of injury.

_Good. Just have to get the blood out._

 

  
When Teldryn woke up, the first thing he saw was Chell.

The Dragonborn stood under the waterfall with her clothes off and her smallclothes sticking to her like a second skin. Her eyes were closed and fingers tangled in her hair as she separated the strands.

_It would be so easy to rip those smallclothes off her. Lift her up and press her against the hillside. Wrap those long legs around my waist. Or maybe perch them on my shoulders. Have her hands tugging on my hair, whimpering moans falling past those plump lips. Wonder if she tastes as good as she looks._

The thoughts that were rushing through Teldryn’s mind were shattered when Chell’s eyes snapped open and she picked up the largest rock nearby to throw it at him. The stone hit hard on his chest, causing pain even though his armor kept him well protected. “What the fuck was that for?!” he shouted, standing up to rub at his cuirass.

“What do you mean ‘what was that for’, you dirty lecher!” Chell retorted, waving her arm to summon her miner’s clothes back onto her body.

“‘Dirty lecher’? You must be joking. And even if that was the case, I wouldn’t be staring at you.”

“Are you saying I’m not attractive?!”

A dragon’s roar echoed from Saering’s Watch, and they looked towards the ruins to see the ancient beast flying above the crumbled temple.

“Change of plans,” Chell said, waving her arm to summon her bow and arrows onto her back. “You’re going back to Skaal Village to wait for me.”

“Not a chance,” Teldryn responded without a hint of hesitation.

Chell looked at him with a stern expression and unyielding eyes. “I’m not making this a matter of debate.”

Something in her tone unsettled him. “I’m staying with you.”

“Please, Teldryn.”

Now _that_ scared him. “You aren’t changing my mind.”

She stepped closer so she was standing right in front of him. “I’m not risking you getting burned alive or frozen solid by a dragon.”

He studied her expression. “I might be reading you wrong, but…” he put his hand on her cheek to softly rub his thumb under her eye. “I think you’re a bit worried that something’s going to happen to me.”

Everything in Chell’s body told her to step back, but she stood her ground. “Not in the least.”

The corner of Teldryn’s lips twitched up in a smirk. “Then you won’t give a damn if that thing kills me. So let’s go.”

“Do you _want_ to be killed?”

His hand dropped to his side. “Not particularly. But I _do_ have a funny feeling that you’re going to be the death of me.”

“Then why in Oblivion are you sticking around?”

“I’m never the type to run away.”

"Well, it's always good to try something new." After a moment of thought and staring at his unyielding expression, she gave an exaggerated sigh and grabbed his hand to start dragging him towards Saering’s Watch. “Fine. But if you get eaten, I’ll be all kinds of angry.”

Teldryn chuckled. “And we don’t want that, now do we.”

Chell didn’t need to look at him to know he was smiling.

 

* * *

 

“I’ve never seen a dragon before,” Teldryn mentioned, taking cover behind a boulder with Chell. The winged creature was perched on the Word Wall on the crumbling temple.

“Here’s what we’ll do,” she started. “We’re going to take that dragon out first before I head to the Word Wall. I’m going to get its attention on me. While it’s on the ground, you take your blade to its wings. Stay here until its on the ground. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“Last chance for you to back out.”

“Not happening.”

Chell nodded and ran towards the open field in front of the ruins. She let out the first word of Unrelenting Force, getting the dragon’s attention. When it flew above her, she froze its wing. “ **Liz Slen Nus**!”

The dragon spiraled down and crashed in front of her, and she immediately began firing arrows into vital points. Teldryn took the opportunity and began slashing its unfrozen wing. The dragon breathed fire onto Chell, but it had no strong affect. The burns would turn into black ash almost instantly, only to flake away. Finally, the dragon let out a dying roar and collapsed.

“Hm,” Teldryn hummed, sheathing his sword. “Not as exciting as I expected.”

“Well if we ever fight a dragon together again I’ll make sure to let it breathe its fire on you. That really ought to…” Her brows furrowed when the dragon’s soul flowed away from her, and once the body burned away, she saw Miraak standing on the other side through its bones. He was there, yet not.

”Not this time, Dragonborn,” he told her. “This one's mine.” Chell rounded the dragon’s skeleton to stand in front of him with a scowl. “It takes a strong will to command a Dragon's soul. Maybe you aren’t as powerful as you think. Thank you for your help. We will meet again. Soon.” Miraak disappeared, and Chell was left to stare out into the Sea of Ghosts.

“Are you all right?” Teldryn asked her quietly.

“I’m going to defeat him," she told him, not taking her eyes off the water.

He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I know you are.”

 

* * *

 

“So I just… Shout at it?” Chell asked Teldryn, staring at the Wind Stone.

“Why are you asking me? You’re the Dragonborn,” He responded.

“Well… here goes nothing, I guess.” She stood on a boulder and took a deep breath. “ **Gol**!”

The structure shook and cracked, and the Skaal villagers building around the stone scattered and ran. The stonework burst, and a grotesque creature rose from the shallow water to spew thick tentacles from its mouth. Chell summoned her bow, and Teldryn drew his sword.

“What in Azura’s name is that?!” Teldryn shouted, dodging the slime the creature had flung.

“Probably one of Miraak’s creatures!” Chell assumed, sending arrows into the monstrosity. Teldryn cut through one of its legs, and it let out an ear-shattering screech. Chell sent arrows through its head, eventually killing it.

“I’ve never seen something so disgusting,” Teldryn mentioned, looking down at the dead creature. “How could that thing be lurking in such shallow water?”

“Maybe it was pulled out of the stone itself,” Chell said. “Who knows. Let’s get back to Skaal Village-“

Another Lurker emerged from the water with an ear-shattering screech, and spewed a tentacle spear at Chell. The slime-covered weapon plunged into her waist and she let out a cry of pain, and Teldryn cut the creature down before it could do any more harm. He rushed over to her as she pulled the spear from her body.

“Are you all right?” he asked her, getting a glare in return. “Right. Stupid question.”

Her irritated expression melted, and fear struck in her eyes. “… It’s not healing.”

“What do you mean?” Teldryn asked.

“I mean it’s _not healing_ , I don’t know how else to put it. I don’t…” She wiped off as much as the black slime as she could, leaving thin smears behind. It finally started to close, but agonizingly slow. “I guess it stops me from healing. But… I don’t…”

Teldryn crouched down and soaked the fabric wrapped around his hand into the water, then used it to wipe away the remaining slime from Chell’s waist. “You’ll be fine.”

Her chest tightened. “This is bad. This is really bad.”

“Chell-“

“No, you don’t understand. I’ve relied on my instant healing for as long as I can remember. It’s the reason I’m still alive. If he has this over me, then…”

“Hold on a moment.” He stood up. “You said you’ve only had this power for a few years. What do you mean ‘as long as you can remember’?”

“I-I lied about that,” she admitted, saying it as if it was nothing. “That’s not what matters now. Without the healing, I…”

Teldryn could tell see was starting to tremble, and it made his heart ache. “You just need to be more careful. Wear armor instead of plainclothes.”

“I can’t move easily in armor,” Chell countered. “Finesse is just as vital to me as my healing.”

“There’s light armors too, you know.”

“Not as light as clothing.” She closed her eyes for a moment. “… I’ll figure it out. Let’s just get out of here.”


	9. Chapter 9

Storn smiled at them. ”The air is different. We are safe, which means you have succeeded.”

“That’s right,” Chell nodded.

"So it is. You have proven yourself an ally to the Skaal, and so the Skaal shall be allies to you.”

“So what should we do now?” Teldryn asked.

"If you have released the Wind Stone and broken the hold on my people, perhaps you can do the same for the rest of Solstheim. I doubt it will fully stop whatever Miraak is doing, but it may slow his progress.”

“That’s not enough. I need to stop Miraak now,” Chell said in slight irritation.

"I cannot help with that. None here can. You will need the knowledge Miraak himself learned. You will need to learn more about this Black Book.”

Chell summoned the book. “So tell me about it, then.”

"Miraak had this? This does not look like something of the Dragon Cult. It is a dark thing, unnatural. I would have nothing to do with it. But the Dark Elf Wizard, Neloth… He came to us some time ago, asking about Black Books. I believe he knows a great deal about them. Maybe too much. Seek him out to the south.”

Chell turned and walked away as Storn finished speaking.

“Be cautious, Dragonborn. There is something else at work here.”

 

* * *

 

“It’s a giant mushroom,” Chell mumbled, looking up at Tel Mithryn tower. “He lives in a giant mushroom.”

“It’s impressive,” Teldryn added. “Let’s get inside.”

They entered the tower and stepped onto the runed floor. When they were suddenly lifted into the air, Teldryn instinctively wrapped his arm around Chell’s waist. To his relief, she didn’t seem frightened. They were gently lowered onto the wooden platform, and the tall Dunmer wizard approached them.

“Who are you to disrupt my work?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“This is Teldryn Sero, and I’m Chell. The Dragonborn. We heard you know a lot about Black Books,” she told him.

"You refer to the tomes of esoteric knowledge that old Hermaeus Mora has scattered throughout the world? What could you know of them?”

“I found a Black Book. I need to find more.”

"Found one? Yes, and you read it, too, didn't you? Don't try to deny it, you've got the look. I can see it now. Dangerous knowledge is still knowledge and therefore useful. Usually turns out to be the most useful, in my experience.”

“I have to know what Miraak knows if I’m going to stop him.”

“Stop him?”

“He’s the reason things have been strange on Solstheim.”

“I see… Now that is a dangerous path indeed. Hermaeus Mora gives nothing away for free. You may end up like Miraak, of course. Two power-mad Dragonborn. It could be very interesting.”

“Do you know where we can find more or not?” Chell asked, starting to get irritated.

"Oh yes. They're not hard to locate once you know how to look for them. In fact, I know where one is right now. I haven't been able to get it, though. But maybe the three of us together we can unlock the secrets the Dwemer left behind.”

“The Dwemer? What do they have to do with this?”

"Forbidden knowledge was somewhat a specialty of the dwarves. You don't think they would just leave it alone, do you? It seems the ancient Dwemer discovered this book and took it to study. I have found their 'reading room' in the ruins of Nchardak. The book is there, but it's sealed in a protective case which I wasn't able to open. But maybe all of us together will be able to get the book. To Nchardak, then. Follow me.”

Neloth stepped off of the platform and hovered down.

“I don’t like him,” Chell said.

“Imagine that,” Teldryn mumbled. He wrapped his arm around Chell’s waist and stepped off the platform. She made a noise of surprise and clung to his armor as they were lowered to the door.

“Why would you do that?!” she asked angrily.

“You just saw Neloth float down. How could you be surprised?”

Chell just looked at him with a scowl, but it faded when her attention was moved to his arm tightening around her waist. She found it strange and almost worrying that it didn’t make that usual panic go off inside her, instead feeling heat flutter in her stomach. “Let’s, uh… let’s go.”

Teldryn lowered his arm and smirked. “Right beside you.”

 

“So, you’re the Dragonborn,” Neloth said as they ran for the Dwemer ruins. “Interesting. But what I find more interesting is your race. It’s been some time since I’ve seen a Stormspire anywhere near Skyrim.”

“What are you talking about?” Faith asked, brows furrowed. “What's a Stormspire?”

“Your race, silly girl.”

“I’m a Nord.”

“Hmph! You cannot fool me. Your name is strictly from the Sanguine Wastes, and though the differences are minor, you resemble a Stormspire more than a Nord. So what made you leave the Wastes? Last I heard, its cities are quite prosperous.”

Chell stopped in her tracks. “What makes you so sure I’m from there?”

“I’ve studied every race known in Tamriel. I can tell by your name, unique eye color and small, slim and sturdy body build that you, my dear, are a Stormspire.”

Teldryn took a step closer to Chell. “Why do you look so confused? It’s not like you can forget where you’re from.”

She shook away her thoughts. “Let’s just keep going. I’m done talking about this.”

 

The outside of Nchardak was crawling with Reavers.

“I had to clear out the riffraff the last time I was here, too!” Neloth shouted as they ran into battle. “Where do they come from?!”

“Doesn’t matter, just kill them,” Chell responded, shooting down the bandits like it was child’s play while Teldryn cut others down.

It didn’t take them long to kill all of them. Neloth led Chell and Teldryn to the entrance, and he put a cube onto a pedestal, unlocking the doors.  
Once inside, they stood at the center of the chamber where a Black Book was sealed in a glass case beneath the floor.

“You can see the book right there,” Neloth said. “So tantalizingly close... But trust me, no magic will open that. I'd have had the book already if I could. No, we'll have to do this the hard way. If we can restore the steam supply to this room, I'm certain I can open it. As you'll see, that's easier said than done. This way to the boilers.”

Neloth used the control cube to open another door, and they stepped onto a platform to be lowered to the Great Chamber.

"The last time I was here, I only explored a small part of the ruins,” Neloth said as he took the lead down a corridor. “I was here alone then, and I find assistants are absolutely essential for this kind of dirty, dangerous work.”

They reached the Great Chamber, and the lower level was flooded.

"Nchardak, The 'City of a Hundred Towers’,” Neloth began. “In its day it was the largest of the great Dwemer Archives and perhaps the most advanced. In the old stories, when the Nords came to conquer it, it's said the Dwemer submerged the entire city beneath the sea until the invaders gave up. I have my doubts. But the city was a marvel of Dwemer engineering. Now reduced to this. As you can see, most of the lower levels of the city are flooded. but it isn't hopeless - the old Dwemer pumps still seem to work. Watch.”

He attached the cube to one of the pedestals, and the water began to drain. “The pumps only operate when a cube is in the pedestal. And unfortunately, I have only one cube. These four boilers provide steam to the room upstairs. They're shut down, but they still respond to the control cubes. So, if we can find four more cubes, we can turn these boilers back on and restore steam power to the room upstairs. Then I should be able to open the book's protective case. Bring that cube. We'll need it.”

Chell took the cube from the pedestal and followed Neloth to a display panel. He leaned over it while Chell observed.

“Yes... here we are. This device shows the location of four more cubes in this section of the city,” Neloth said. “It looks like most of the cubes were moved to the lower levels to try to control the flooding before the city was abandoned. Interesting. That would suggest that the city must have originally sunk during the first cataclysm of Red Mountain. Or that the Dwemer's servitors continued to try to preserve the city after their creators' disappearance.”

Chell and Teldryn followed Neloth to the doors to the Workshop, and Chell placed the cube in the control pedestal. The large brass seal that covered the doors slid into the wall, and they stepped through.

They went down a corridor to a pedestal, and Chell retrieved the cube attached to it.

"I hope the rest of the cubes are this easy to find,” Neloth said. “Although knowing the Dwemer, I rather doubt it.”

They continued down the corridor into another flooded chamber, and started across the stone bridge above it.

"These must be the 'Great Workshops of Nchardak'. Impressive even in ruins.” Neloth said. “In the city's days of glory, it was reputed to be able to assemble a complete automaton in a single day. Much of the Dwemer army at the Battle of Red Mountain must have come from here.”

They made it across to another control cube. Chell retrieved it and the water lowered, giving them access to the doors below.

"Ah, good. Now we can see if we can find a way to get that next cube,” Neloth said.

They walked across the bridge again, but stopped when they heard a loud stomp. A centurion that had been against the wall was making its way towards them.

Before Teldryn could draw his weapon or Neloth could ready his spells, Chell shoved them off of the bridge, and they landed in the water below. Luckily it was steep enough to soften their fall.

“What are you doing?!” Teldryn shouted to her.

The automaton sent Chell flying across the bridge, and she landed a few feet away. The sound of her arm and ribs breaking echoed faintly in the chamber. She waited a moment until her arm healed before she charged over to the centurion, her feet scraping against the stone floor. She kept low and skidded to a stop just in front of the centurion, and it lifted its foot to crush her.

Chell moved out of the way just in time and rammed into its leg, managing to knock it off balance. She used all her strength to shove the centurion off of the bridge, and it crashed to the ground. She jumped down after it and landed on its chest, then sat down to kick its chin with both legs, separating its head and shutting the monstrosity down. She sighed and climbed off of it, then walked over to Neloth and Teldryn.

“Are you an idiot?” Teldryn scolded. “Why would you just shove us off?”

“Because you would’ve just gotten in the way.”

“If your body couldn’t heal the way it does, your damned bones would be broken!”

“Then it’s a good thing it can.”

“Let’s go down this corridor,” Neloth directed, not seeming very concerned about what had just happened.

“Lead the way,” Chell sighed. But when she started walking, Teldryn stopped her while Neloth went ahead. “Are you really all right?” he asked her.

“I’m fine,” Chell assured. She saw the look on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Just… don’t do anything that stupid again.”

She saw the genuine worry in his eyes. “Won’t promise it.”

Surprisingly, he smiled. “Of course you won’t.”

“Hurry up!” Neloth called to them.

Chell sighed. “We’re coming, you old hag.”

“Watch your tongue,” he warned sharply. “Come along.”

They followed Neloth around the corner and up to a second level.

Chell looked up at the platform above them and saw a shelled dwarven robot on the ledge and before she could react, the small machine shot a spear through her waist. She let out a growl, immediately grabbing the metal shaft and ripping it from her body. She Shouted the machine off of the platform, and it flew off and crashed to the ground.

“Are you all right?” Teldryn asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Fine,” she assured, irritation clear in her tone. She felt the wound close, and the blood congeal on her skin. The cube was on a pedestal against the wall, and Chell retrieved it. 

“That should be the last one,” Neloth informed. “Let’s head back to the Great Chamber.”

They returned to the three pedestals on the platform above the boilers, and Chell attached the cubes. The rest of the water flooding the chamber drained, giving them access to the three boilers. She jumped down and switched them on, and steam flowed out of them.

“Excellent. Back to the Reading Room,” Neloth said.

 

When they returned to the Reading Room, Chell activated a switch, and the book’s case opened. The Black Book rose up from the floor.

“At last. I hope it was worth it,” Neloth said. He looked at Chell and gestured to the book. “ _Please_. Be my guest. You deserve the first look.”

Chell rolled her eyes and stepped up to the Black Book.

“Wait,” Teldryn said, grabbing her shoulder but quickly letting go. “Remember what happened last time?”

“Last time I was killed inside the book by Miraak’s Daedra. If I stay alive in this one and leave on my own, I’m sure I’ll be fine.” She opened the book before he could argue more, forcing the Dunmer to step away as tentacles wrapped around her like chains, dragging her into darkness.

“Oh good,” she heard Neloth say. “Be sure to say hello to Hermaeus Mora for me if you see him.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chell was transported to the same realm she confronted Miraak in, surrounded by thick green liquid that served as an ocean.

She felt something watching her, and looked up to see an eye floating above her in a dark abyss. She made a noise of surprise and sent an arrow into it. It didn’t seem to cause any damage, but the eye disappeared. She attached her bow onto her back again, then approached the scrye at the platform's center.

She put her fingers onto the glowing orb, and a bridge lowered to reveal a moving corridor. When she stepped towards it, a tentacle suddenly came out of the water and whipped her arm. Chell stumbled back from the sudden attack, almost falling into the dark water. All right. So stay away from the edges.

She jumped onto the moving passage and ran down the tunnel to the other side that led to another platform. Seeing another scrye, she hopped off to activate it.  
Across the way on another platform, a bridge lowered, and she jumped back onto the moving passage to reach it. Up a set of stairs was a book to the second chapter. Chell opened its pages, and was transported to Chapter II.

The Chapter started as a narrow corridor. Chell made her way through to another scrye and activated it. The corridor unfurled into an arena, and she heard a roar behind her. She turned around and saw one of Miraak’s piranha-like creatures, along with the kind made of tentacles. It sent out waves of energy around her until one hit her, and the creature floated towards her. Chell’s first guess was that it used those rings of energy to seek her, since the creature didn’t have eyes. She sent an arrow into its center, and it was easily killed by the single shot.

Next to take down was the large, lurking monster stomping closer to her. It took a few arrows to kill it, but Chell managed to do so before it could harm her. To the East a gate swung open, and Chapter III was just inside the small chamber.

The Chapter was only a long passageway, and it didn’t take long to reach Chapter III.

Chapter IV was even simpler, leading to only a bridge to a platform. Chell made her way up the path to the Black Book, but before she could touch it, Hermaeus Mora appeared in front of her.

"You have entered my realm. You have sought out the forbidden knowledge that only one other has obtained,” The Daedric Prince said. “You are Dragonborn, like Miraak before you. A seeker of knowledge and power. I know what you want; to use you power as Dragonborn to bend the world to your will. Here then is the knowledge you need, although you did not know you needed it. The second Word of Power. Use it to bend the wills of mortals to your purpose.”

Chell felt the Word of Power swirl around her and absorb into her body.

“But this is not enough. Miraak knows the final Word of Power,” Hermaeus continued. “Without that, you cannot hope to surpass him. Miraak served me well, and he was rewarded. I can grant you the same power as he wields, but all knowledge has its price.”

Chell crossed her arms. “Isn’t Miraak your ally? Why help me defeat him?”

"He has served me long and well. But he grows restless under my guidance. His desire to return to your world will spread my influence more widely. But it will also set him free from my direct control. It may be time to replace him with a more loyal servant. One who still appreciates the gifts I have to offer.”

“So what’s the price for the final Word of Power?”

“Knowledge… for knowledge. The Skaal have withheld their secrets from me for many long years. The time has come for this knowledge to be added to my library.”

Chell narrowed her eyes. “How do I know I can trust you, demon?”

"My word is as true as fate, as inevitable as destiny. Bring me what I want, and I will give you what you seek. Send the Skaal shaman to me. He holds the secrets that will be mine.”  
With that, Hermaeus Mora disappeared.

The Black Book opened in front of Chell, and orbs surrounded her. Each was a different power; a gift from the Daedric prince.

Chell ignored them and read the book. _I don’t need them._

 

  
She was transported back to the Reading Room of Nchardak, interrupting a conversation between the two waiting Dunmer.

"What happened? What did you see?” Neloth asked quickly. “Different people have very different experiences when reading these books.”

“I talked to Hermaeus Mora,” Chell answered.

"You're still acting surprisingly sane, too. What did he have to say? He must have wanted something from you.”

“He said he wants to learn the ‘secrets of the Skaal’.”

Neloth crossed his arms. ”Hmph. What secrets could they have worth keeping from old Mora? Sounds like a bargain to me. Hermaeus Mora learns some fascinating new ways to skin a horker and you become the second most powerful Dragonborn that ever lived. Well that gives me a lot to think about. I need to get back to Tel Mithryn. I have some ideas about how to locate more of these Black Books.” Neloth walked away and through the exit.

“Are you all right?” Teldryn asked Chell once they were alone.

Chell sighed. “I’m not going to say it again.”

“I know, I know. I… worry for you is all.”

She smiled, feeling a sudden fondness fill her chest. “You don’t have to.”

“Just… allow me this.”

The gentleness of his voice and sincerity in his eyes made her heart clench. “All right.”

He smiled. “Thank you.”


	11. Chapter 11

Since night had fallen, Neloth allowed them to stay in the guest house. Or… mushroom.

“What’s wrong?” Teldryn asked his employer, laying down on one of the beds.

Chell kicked off her boots. “Hm? Nothing. That book just took away a lot of energy.”

“Then get some rest.”

She flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. “All right. Night, Teldryn.”

He smiled to himself. “Goodnight.”

 

Chell waited until she knew Teldryn was asleep before she quietly left the small room and headed back up to Neloth’s study and living quarters. She found him leaning over a dusty tome.

“Hey,” she piped up, giving his ass a gentle kick.

The wizard made an annoyed grunt and whipped around. “What is it?! Such a disrespectful gesture, I should-“

“You said earlier that I was a Stormspire. I want you to tell me more.”

He cocked a brow. “… So. You don’t remember where you’re from. I am very interested as to why.”

She sat on his desk. “I hit my head a few years back. Hard. It made me forget everything, but then something else scrambled my mind and… well, I can only remember certain things. Like my name, and my summoning powers. But I had to relearn all my other skills. If I had any other skills to begin with. Sometimes I get flashbacks in dreams, but I can never remember them when I wake up. Get nightmares, too.”

Neloth sighed and sat in his chair in front of Chell. “What do you want to know?”

“Anything. I’ll ask questions as I think of them.”

He leaned back and clasped his hands together. “Well to start… The Sanguine Wastes is similar to Hammerfell. Strikingly similar, in fact. Excluding the weather. Its people are similar to Nords and Redgaurds, but there are a few small differences. Your people are a bit shorter, your hair more variant in each individual, rather than the usual blonde, brunette and black of the Nords and Redguards. There are some exceptions, of course - I’m not saying those hair colors don’t exist among them. The names are… interesting. Short, clipped. For example - your name. Chell. But what I’ve found most interesting are the _eyes_ of Stormspires. I can’t put my finger on it, but there’s something… different about them. They’re more expressive. The colors are more unique. It’s been years since I’ve visited the cities, but I can still see their eyes very clearly. Oh, and they have a knack for magic. Especially their summoning powers. It’s impressive how with just a wave of their hand or arm they’re able to replace the very clothes on their body. And their unexplainable ability to heal so quickly without any aid is astonishing.”

“So the instant healing is because of my race?” Chell said. “Why didn’t you say so when you saw it in action?”

“I assumed you knew.”

She crossed her legs. “Why are we called Stormspires?”

“The Sanguine Wastes is the the frequent bearer of storms. Your people are practically raised in them. Because of this, they have a love for them. Consistency is comforting, after all. Wind and rain might as well be close friends to Stormspires. You’ll find every citizen out on the streets during a storm.”

 _Explains a lot_. “How far away is… my homeland?”

“Well, I traveled by Silt Strider, which took me about two weeks. I imagine it would take much longer by carriage or steed, and even longer by foot. Maybe a month.”

“Why haven’t I heard about the Sanguine Wastes?”

“Skyrim’s people rarely speak about the places outside of Tamriel. And to add to that, the Wastes are a bit difficult to find.”

“Do they worship the Divines?”

“No, which makes you being the Dragonborn very intriguing. Why would one of the Divine gift you with this power you have if you aren’t even someone who would usually worship him.”

Chell was quiet for a moment. “So what do… ‘my people’ worship?”

“Stormspires don’t have deities. Well, as far as I know. But they _are_ superstitious. Maybe Talos thought he could spread his influence on a people that don’t have any beliefs in the first place. Your people find out one of their own is the all-powerful Dragonborn? They’ll be carrying you through the streets of their largest city. Stormspires are very… proud. Some are consumed by honor, wealth, beauty. Things of that nature.”

Chell swallowed hard. “… Beauty, huh?”

“Yes, especially the women… What is it?”

“Nothing. Why?”

He tapped the corner of his eye. “Like I said. Expressive. It’s written in your eyes, girl. You’re remembering something. Something… hard to think about. What?”

She huffed out a laugh. “None of your business, old man.”

“But I’m correct.”

She prodded her canine tooth with the tip of her tongue and stared at the floor behind him.

“I’ll take your silence as a ‘yes’. Do you know how you ended up in Skyrim?”

“Ran here.”

“Why?”

“None of your business.” She slid off the table and patted his shoulder as she passed. “Old man.” She stepped to the edge of the platform and turned around. “Nighty night.”

“Hmph.”

She gave him a smile and backed off the platform, the magicka enveloping her and carrying her down.

 

  
Teldryn opened his eyes when he heard the door close, still half asleep. “Where’d you run off to?”

“Went to go see Neloth,” Chell answered, sitting down on her bed.

“This late? Have a thing for old men, do you?”

“You wish.”

He smiled and closed his eyes again. “Get some sleep.”

For once, Chell listened without a word.

 

* * *

 

_“You take the bastard, sweet-talker. He should be in the east wing. I’ll take down his wifey. Then any suffering these two are putting people through will be over.”_

_“Got it. We using the same arrows? It’ll look like there was one assailant. Takes even more heat off us.”_

_“Good idea. Meet back here as soon as he’s down. Good luck.”_

Chell’s eyes fluttered open, and she let out an angry growl. Whatever the conversation had been was already forgotten, but she could still remember the voice. She sighed and swung her legs off the bed, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her thighs and place her face in her hands. “Why is it just hers.”

“What was that?”

She looked up and saw Teldryn in the doorway. “Nothing.”

“If you say so. It looks like it’s going to be another short day today, so we should get moving if we want to reach the Skaal village before dark.”

“Go wait outside. I’ll be out in a second.”

Teldryn hesitated, sensing something was wrong, but still obeyed.

Chell waited for the door to close behind him before summoning one of Serana’s potions. She drank it down, the bitterness of the liquid a familiar assurance that she wouldn’t dream the next time she slept.


	12. Chapter 12

Chell and Teldryn returned to the Skaal village just after nightfall. They approached Storn, who was meditating in front of his house.

“I spoke to Hermaeus Mora. He asked for the ‘secrets of the Skaal’,” Chell told him.

Storn opened his eyes. “Hermaeus Mora... old Herma-Mora himself. So he is the source of Miraak's power. Of course. We have many tales of Herma-Mora trying to trick us into giving up our secrets to him. And now he comes again for what we have long kept from him."

“Herma-Mora?”

"That is our name for him - the Demon of Knowledge. He has always been our enemy. The secrets of the Skaal… ancient lore, handed down from shaman to shaman since the All-Maker first gave Solstheim to the Skaal. How to talk to the wind, how to listen to the earth - these are our secrets. Nothing of power or mastery. The Skaal also tell of the day when we must finally give up our secrets. When Herma-Mora finally wins. As shaman, it is my duty to guard these secrets, but also to decide when it is necessary to give them up. I believe that time is now. If I am wrong, may my ancestors forgive me. Give me the book. I will read it, and speak to old Herma-Mora myself. I will make sure he lives up to his part of the bargain."

Chell summoned the Black Book, feeling a tense unease tighten in her chest. Despite this, she gave Storn the book. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

The Shaman stood up. ”That is my hope as well. I am trusting that you will make this sacrifice worthwhile.”

Chell took her place by his side, and they walked towards the center of the village.

"Father, you must not do this,” Frea pleaded, walking on the other side of Storn. “That book is... wrong. Evil. Against everything that you have taught me my whole life.”

Storn slowed down, but Chell ignored Frea and continued, stopping in front of the GreatHall.

"I must, Frea. It is the only way to free Solstheim forever from Miraak's shadow,” Storn insisted. “There comes a time when everything must change. Nothing that lives remains the same forever. Do not fear for me, my daughter. This is the destiny that the All-Maker has laid out for me.” He stood at the center of the village beside Chell, and the villagers surrounded him.

He opened the Black Book, and it flew out of his hands to float in front of him. Tentacles shot out from the tainted pages and pierced Storn’s head and body, and the villagers gasped in horror.

Chell’s eyes widened, and something inside her snapped. Her unease melted away, leaving indifference in its place. Her expression softened.

Hermaeus Mora appeared above them as an eye in a dark abyss. ”At last, the Skaal yield up their secrets to me!”

Storn struggled to speak, his voice stricken by pain. "You... liar... gah! ... I won't... not... for you…"

Frea looked at Chell helplessly. “Do something!”

“There’s nothing I can do,” Chell told her quietly.

Teldryn felt the edges of his mind freeze. There wasn’t even a hint of worry or remorse in Chell’s eyes.

Hermaeus Mora spoke. "Dragonborn, you have delivered me the gift I requested. In return, I keep my promise, as befits a Prince of Oblivion. I give you the Word of Power that you need to challenge Miraak. You will be either a worthy opponent or his successor, as the tides of fate decree.” Chell learned the Word of Power, feeling violated as it seeped through her skin. “You’re doing excellent… Chell.”

The Dragonborn took in a sharp breath, feeling disgusted when her chest puffed out from his praising. “Just get out of here.”

Hermaeus chuckled as he disappeared, and the tentacles slid Storn’s body off of them before retreading into the pages for the book to fall from the air.

Frea kneeled down and put her hands on Storn’s chest, covering the wounds. “Father! No!” She looked up at Chell, who was staring at the Shaman’s body. "Go. My father sacrificed himself so that you could destroy Miraak and lift his master's shadow from the land. Go, then. Kill Miraak. Do not fail.”

Chell met Frea’s eyes before walking away without a word. As she went down the hill, she heard the Skaal saying their final words about their Shaman.

When Chell reached the bottom of the hill next to the large tree she felt a hand grab her shoulder, and she was turned around.

“Where are you going?” Teldryn asked her.

“Back to Skyrim,” Chell answered calmly. “My time on this stupid island is over.”

“You aren’t serious.”

“I am.” She smacked his hand away and turned to continue walking, but he turned her around again.

“What in Oblivion’s come over you?” he asked angrily. “After everything you’ve done, you’re just turning your back and giving up?”

“There’s nothing I can do, Teldryn,” Chell argued.

“So Storn sacrificed himself for nothing.”

“Guess so,” she agreed, turning away and continuing on. “I’m leaving. Don’t follow me.”

Teldryn ignored her order. “I want to stay by your side.”

“Shut up!” Chell snapped, her remaining calmness leaving. The sudden outburst made Teldryn stop in his tracks a few feet away from her.

“I don’t want you to stay with me!” she insisted.

Teldryn searched her eyes. “I know that’s not true. So what is it, Chell. Why do you want to leave me behind like some mutt that’s been following you around.”

“Because, Teldryn!”

“Tell. Me. Why.”

“Because I can’t trust you! I can’t let myself trust you. I don’t know if one day you’ll just send a dagger into my back. I anger you, don’t I? How do I know that you won’t decide that you’ve had enough and just end me?”

“You don’t,” Teldryn answered calmly. “There’s always going to be a risk to getting close to someone.”

“Exactly! So I can’t get close to you. I don’t want to.”

“You take risks every day. Why is it any different?”

She growled loudly in frustration, and something deep in her mind gave her a forgotten instinct. She lifted her hand, palm aimed at Teldryn, and an orb of golden magicka was shot to his chest. The Dunmer staggered, then collapsed into the snow.

Chell was beside him in an instant, her fingers to his neck. She let out a sigh of relief, feeling his slow but strong pulse. Remorse flooded her chest, and she summoned a piece of parchment and a short stick of charcoal.

 

* * *

 

Teldryn spared Geldis a glance as he wiped down the bar counter before he turned his attention back to the note in his hand, black scrawling written by a shaking hand.

_**Didn’t mean to. Didn’t want to.** _

“For fuck’s sake, Teldryn, you s’wit, just go after her!”

Teldryn’s eyes darted up to look at Geldis, the bold language surprising him. “We’ve been over this.”

“It’s been a week and you’ve done nothing but drink yourself into a stupor. At this point it’s for your own good if you head out to find her.”

“Can’t find someone when I know nothing about them.”

“There must be something. I’m telling you, if you let her get away with this you’ll regret it for the rest of your long, long life.”

Teldryn sluggishly rubbed his face, the resonance of a hangover making him tired. “She doesn’t want me to go after her.”

“You don’t know that for sure.”

He huffed out a laugh. “Oh, I do. But… You’re right. I can’t just leave it like this.”

Geldis smiled. “That’s the spirit. Good luck, friend.”


	13. Chapter 13

After arriving in Windhelm, Teldryn questioned a guard on where to start looking for the Dragonborn and was told of her residence in Whiterun, and he headed straight there to knock on the door of Breezehome.

 

A dark-haired woman opened the door, cheeks a flattering shade against her fair skin. “Yes? How can I help you?”

“I’m looking for Chell,” Teldryn answered. "Does she live here?"

“In a manner of speaking. She owns this house, yes, but she barely stays here. I’m sorry to say that I’m not sure if she has any other homes. But she does have a friend in Riverwood who she visits often. I’d try there. Just ask for Hadvar.”

“Thank you. You’ve been very helpful.”

“Of course. Are you a friend of hers?”

He smiled. “In a manner of speaking.”

 

* * *

 

Teldryn found the Legion soldier helping out the village's blacksmith.

“Why are you looking for her?” Hadvar asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Teldryn could practically feel a protective air swirling around the man before him. “It’s… a long story. I just need to speak with her.”

The Nord stared intently at him for a moment. “… Did you meet in Solstheim?”

“Yes, actually. Are you by chance the friend who suggested she go there?”

Hadvar smiled. “I am. Told her to try and make some friends while she was there.”

Teldryn breathed out a laugh. “Easier said than done when it comes to her, I’m afraid.”

“Ain’t that the truth…” He paused. “So she came back and didn’t tell me… Something must have happened then. And if something upsets her, she usually spends a few days in Old Hroldan. If you can't find her topside, try for the abandoned house and jump through the floor. Good luck, friend.”

Teldryn had several questions, but decided against asking them and instead focused on getting to the old village as fast as he could.

 

* * *

 

Chell stared up at the ceiling above her bed, the darkness and still air of her home comforting and familiar. The coals of the stove were burning hot like usual while the candles were ignored.

“Hey, looks like we got a visitor! How ya doing, gray-skin?”

Her brows furrowed at Ragnok’s announcement, and she rolled out of bed to jump down into the dining area. She summoned her miner’s clothes on and looked out the window, her heart almost jumping into her throat.

Teldryn stood in the tavern, several eyes on him and his expensive-looking armor. Chell couldn’t hear what he was saying, the Dunmer not as obnoxiously loud as the Orsimer, but whatever he said made Ragnok’s brows furrowed.

“Oh yeah? Why?”

One of the hooded thieves reached for one of Teldryn’s pockets, and that was what sent Chell bolting out of her house and into the tavern. “Get your hand away from him or I’ll cut it off,” she told him sternly.

Teldryn turned around. “Chell. Finally.”

“In my house, now.”

His eyes darted to where she pointed, and he hurried to do what she said.

“Who does he think he is, walkin’ in here lookin’ fancy like that?” one of the lowlifes said. “All royal and shite. He with you, Chell?”

“He’s off limits,” she told him. “I see any of you messing with him, I _will_ kill you. We clear?”

He raised his mug to her. “Crystal.”

Chell nodded and strode out of the tavern and back into her home, slamming the door behind her before turning to Teldryn.

“I was nearly stabbed three times in the thirty seconds it took me to get to the tavern,” he informed.

“Why are you here, Teldryn?” she asked him, though her heart was swelling in her chest from happiness.

“Do you really need to ask? I’m not going to just let you walk away from what happened, Chell.”

“I didn’t mean to knock you out-“

“No, I know that. Nearly everyone in Raven Rock has disappeared now, save for a few newcomers and myself. You’re the only one who can stop what’s happening.”

“I _can’t_ ,” she argued, stepping closer. “Teldryn, Miraak is immensely stronger than I am, he can stop my healing, and he has Daedric creatures on his side. I have an entire island of people expecting _me_ to defeat him on my own. The only viable ally that I have in this is a Daedric Prince. Storn died because of me-“

“That was his choice,” Teldryn said sternly. “He died so you had a chance. You still have a chance.”

An angry battle cry came from the tavern, and they both glanced out the window in time to see a Nord smash a glass over a thief’s head, starting a bar brawl that dragged every patron in. Chell sighed and closed the shutters, making the sounds a muffle.

“Why in Azura’s name are you living down here?” Teldryn asked.

She sat down on the table. “It’s easier to live among people who are just as distrustful of you as you are of them.”

Another shout sounded, and Teldryn huffed out a laugh. “I’d tell you that I want to take you away from all this, but I think that’s too much of a trite.” That made Chell’s lips twitch in a smile, and she stared down at the floor. Teldryn’s expression softened, and he stepped closer to her. “Chell.”

She hesitated before meeting his eyes.

“You told me at Saering’s Watch that you were going to defeat him. I believed you, and I still do. You can keep your guard up as long as you want. You can hold a thousand secrets from me. I’m not even going to ask you to like me. I just want you to let me see this through, by your side.”

She swallowed past the lump in her throat. That fondness she felt for the Dunmer flooded back into her, and she reached up to put a gentle hand on his cheek. “… I missed you.”

He smirked. “Naturally.”

She shot him a glare, her thumb brushing over his bottom lip before she lowered her hand and shoved him back, sliding off the table. “All right. Let’s go to Fort Dawnguard. I have an idea.” 


	14. Chapter 14

Serana stood from her seat in the Cistern. “Chell! It’s good to see you.” She wrapped her arms around her friend and gave her tight hug. “Who’s that?”

“Hm?” Keeping her arms around Serana, Chell turned her head to look at Teldryn. “Oh. He’s a… friend of mine.”

“A friend? Thanks the gods. I thought Hadvar and I were going to be your only friends for the rest of your days. What brings you two here?”

“I need Auriel’s Bow. I’ll explain later - time isn’t on our side right now.”

“It’s where Isran always keeps it. Why don’t you go speak with him while I have a chat with your friend here.”

“About what?”

“I just want to see a bit of who you’re traveling with. Go on.”

Chell looked at Teldryn before leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

Serana stepped closer to the Dunmer. “So what’s your name?” she asked.

“Teldryn,” he answered simply.

“All right, Teldryn. So what’s your game?”

“Game?” he repeated, his brows furrowing.

“Why are you sticking with Chell? You came all the way to Skyrim with her.”

 _Not exactly._ “Is that strange?”

Serana let out a laugh. “Yes. It can be hard to… tolerate her, if you aren’t used to her.”

“Believe me, it hasn’t been easy,” Teldryn drawled.

“Then why are you with her?”

“I… I’m not sure. I…” Something in Serana’s glowing eyes drew out the truth. “I can’t seem to let her go. She can be insufferable, but I don’t want anything bad to happen to her. I care for her.”

Serana smiled. “I know the feeling. It was the same with me when I started traveling with her. She wasn’t interested in becoming ‘friends’. She never is.”

“But why?” Teldryn asked suddenly. “Why is her guard always up? Why is she so afraid of anyone having so much as a tight grip on her?”

Serana’s smile faded, and her expression turned stern. “That is a question I’ll let Chell answer. But don’t ask her. When she trusts you, if she ever does, she’ll tell you.” Her eyes narrowed. “How do you know she’s afraid of being restrained? Did you do something to her?”

“No, I… well, before we-“

“Listen to me. I’m not a murderer. But if you do anything to harm her...” She trailed off, a threat in her eyes as she stepped closer.

He stood his ground. “I’d never do anything that could hurt her.”

Serana blinked at his response, remembering she has said the same thing to Chell. “You… you really mean that. Don’t you.” She let out a sigh. “Well, good… listen, I’m sorry I'm so suspicious. Chell is just… special to me. We’ve been through a lot together…” She paused. “She hated me at first. Not only because I’m a vampire, but because I didn’t waver from that stare of hers… Look, don’t worry. She’ll warm up to you.”

Teldryn chuckled. “Are you so sure?”

“If she didn’t like you, she wouldn’t keep you with her. Trust me.”

Teldryn was quiet for a moment. “So… When exactly did you and Chell become friends? When did she finally start to trust you.”

Serana glanced away and shifted on her feet. “Well… It was sort of like baby steps. Ultimately I had to risk my life for hers to gain her full trust. I think that’s when she realized that I cared about her.”

“What did you do?”

Serana smirked. “I’ll show you. Hold still.”

Teldryn did as she said, and the vampire put her hands on the sides of his head, projecting a scene into his mind from Serana’s view.

 

_“It’s over, Vyrthur!” Serana shouted over the crumbling of ice and stone. Chell came into view, walking towards a pale elf behind a glass barrier. “Give us the bow.”_

_The elf raised his arms, and an orb of magicka started to form around him. “Death first!”_

_Chell backed away from him before she bolted towards Serana, calling her name._ _But when she tried to shield her, Serana stepped to the side so Chell stumbled passed her, and she grabbed the smaller woman’s forearm and pulled her to her chest, caging her with her arms and tucking her head under her chin. “I won’t let anything harm you,” Serana’s voice told her. Almost an instant later, the magicka orb burst into a blinding light that tore apart the entire room._

_When Serana’s eyes opened, her vision was blurred and her ears ringing as Chell crawled towards her._

_“Serana?” she mumbled, voice wavering. “Serana.”_

_“You okay?” Serana’s voice asked weakly._

_Chell sighed in relief. “You idiot. Why would you do that?”_

_“You’re always doing the protecting. It was about time for me to protect you. And I always will.” Her hand reached up to touch Chell’s cheek. “Always.”_

 

Serana let go of Teldryn. “You’re lucky I decided not to transfer the memory of the agony I felt when that magicka hit me.”

Teldryn let out a heavy breath. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Chell strode into the cistern with Auriel’s Bow on her back. “Now we just need Sunhallowed arrows.”

“Then say hello to Gelabor for me,” Serana requested.

“What are Sunhallowed arrows?” Teldryn asked. “And who’s Gelabor?”

“I’ll explain on the way. Go wait outside for me, I just need to speak to Serana for a moment.” Teldryn obeyed with a sigh, and Chell turned to Serana with a question in her eyes.

“I like him,” Serana answered. “A lot, actually. I’d trust him.”

“Not an easy thing for me,” Chell responded with a sad smile.

“I know. But he reminds me a lot of myself when you and I started traveling together. And look how we turned out.”

“True enough. Anyway, we better get going.”

Serana nodded. “Right. Stay safe. And I want the full story of why you need the bow in the first place as soon as you get back. I’d ask you to explain now, but you said you're pressed for time. So go."

Chell gave her a smile. “See you later.”

 

* * *

 

“So we’re looking for a shrine?” Teldryn questioned, following Chell through the cave.

“Yes,” Chell answered simply.

“How will this take us to Gelabor?”

“It’s some kind of portal.”

They both stopped in front of a pit of water.

“Looks like the bridge is out,” Teldryn said, stepping closer to the ledge.

“That’s right.”

Teldryn could have sworn he heard a grin in her tone, but before he could turn around, a foot shoved his back and he fell forward and down into the pit. Once he plunged under the water’s surface he heard Chell jump in after him, and they were carried by a current through a narrow passageway before being dropped off a waterfall and into another waterway to be carried to a stream of a massive cavern. Chell landed on her feet while Teldryn landed on his back, his head jolting against the ground.

The Dunmer grabbed the back of his head and growled. “My fucking skull!”

“Too bad you don’t have your helmet, huh,” Chell teased.

“Why the fuck did you do that?!”

“Oh, quit whining. The same thing happened to me, remember?”

“Yes, but I didn’t push you off of a ledge!”

She crossed her arms. “Why don’t you show me that healing spell you told me about?”

He heard the dare in her voice, his anger dissipating when he realized she really wasn’t sure if he was telling her the truth that night. He kept his eyes locked on hers as magicka flowed from his palms to swirl around his head.

Chell waited until the glow faded from him before offering him her hand. “Sorry.”

He clasped it in his and stood up. “About pushing me off a cliff, or about not believing that I only wanted to help you.”

“Both.”

He sighed. “You’re lucky I’m such a forgiving man.”

“Good to know for future reference. ”

He heard the playfulness in her tone and couldn’t help but smile. “Lead on.”

They made their way to the other side of the cavern, where the shrine was located. They stepped through one of the portals and were transported to the Balcony. 

 

Gelabor was standing near the railing, staring out at the frozen lake as the stars shone down.

“Hello, paladin,” Chell greeted with a smile.

The Snow Elf turned around and smiled back. “Chell. It’s always a pleasure to speak with you. I assume you’re here for Sunhallowed arrows?”

“That’s right. Would you mind?”

“Not at all. Give me a few moments, please.” He took a ready stock of elven arrows from a nearby table. “I’ve been stocking them since you’ve left the last time. Now, who is your friend?”

Chell put a hand on Teldryn’s shoulder. “This is Teldryn Sero. Teldryn, this is Knight-Paladin Gelabor.”

“It’s an honor to meet you,” Teldryn greeted.

“And a pleasure to meet you,” Gelabor nodded, beginning his enchanting on the arrows. “Chell, as usual I can only do twenty at a time, so if you want any more arrows blessed, let me know.”

“Twenty will be fine. Thank you.”

Teldryn glanced at Chell and saw a patient smile still on her face.

“Why are you being so… polite?” he asked, leaning towards her so only she could hear him. She answered by quickly smacking his face, keeping her calm expression and eyes on Gelabor.

The Snow Elf gave her the stock of arrows. “I hope they serve you well, Dragonborn.”

“Thank you, Paladin. I’ll see you again soon.” Chell hit Teldryn’s chest as a silent order to follow, and they walked back through the shrine.

 


	15. Chapter 15

“About time you got back,” GJalund sighed. “Come on, both of you. We’re a day behind schedule.”

“Thanks for waiting,” Teldryn offered, gesturing for Chell to board first before following her.

Gjalund gave Chell a nod in greeting. “Dear.”

She smiled and nodded back. “Captain.”

Teldryn’s brows furrowed. _Am I missing something here?_ He decided not to ask his question and instead followed Chell to the hull of the ship to sit down on a couple cargo boxes.

“I met Hadvar,” Teldryn mentioned.

Chell’s brows furrowed. “How?”

“That woman who lives in Breezehome told me you had a friend there.”

“And how did you find Breezehome?”

“A guard in Windhelm told me.”

A laugh bubbled up from Chell’s throat. “You really had to move around to find me, didn’t you.”

He shrugged a shoulder. “It was worth it.”

Serana’s voice echoed in her mind. _I’d trust him._ “Listen, Teldryn, I…” She struggled for the right words. “I’ve… Well…”

He cocked a brow. “Yes?”

She sighed. “With how long you’ve stuck by me, and everything we’ve been through, I think you deserve to know at least a bit about me. So ask one question, and I’ll answer it.”

“Any question?”

She nodded.

“What happened to you to make you so cautious?”

“Out of all the questions you can ask, you ask that?”

“Yes.” He didn’t skip a beat.

Chell took in a slow, deep breath, her heart already starting to race. “My parents…“ Her voice wavered, and she cleared her throat. “How can I do this without imagining it… My mother…” Another slow breath. “They tried to kill me. My father held me still while my mother came at me with a dagger. Wanted to use me as some kind of sacrifice. I escaped, ran to Skyrim…” The way Teldryn was looking at her made her heart ache. “Someone can seem like they have no malicious intent, they can even put on airs that they love you, but… It can all be an act. How can I trust just anyone if I couldn’t even trust my own parents?”

He shook his head. “Chell, I’m-“

“Don’t,” she cut off. “Don’t. I don’t want your pity. Look, the reason I have faith in Hadvar and Serana is because they both… Well, they’ve done more for me than they ever should have. I know you want my trust, Teldryn. But what you’d have to do to get it?” She shook her head, eyes regretful. “I can’t ask that of you. I won’t.”

“I didn’t know,” Teldryn said. “I’m sorry I forced it out of you. I just thought…”

“I know. The way I am… It’s nothing personal, Teldryn. I… I like you, I really do. I just… can’t risk letting my guard down around you. Not yet.”

Teldryn could tell she was having a hard time discussing it. “It’s all right,” he assured, voice quiet. “I understand.”

Chell flashed him a small, thankful smile. “After I escaped I crossed the border into Skyrim and was ambushed by Legion soldiers. I was bashed down and I hit my head. Hard. I woke up in a cart with my hands bound with a couple of Stormcloaks. Couldn’t remember a single thing. They took us to Helgen to be executed, but a dragon attacked and gave us a chance to run. It let out a Shout and it knocked my brain around, giving me back the memory of what happened with my parents. Just that memory.”

“That’s why when Neloth told you your race…”

She nodded. “I went to see him that night because I wanted to hear more about my apparent homeland. Anyway, now you know everything about me. How does it feel?”

He huffed out a laugh. “Not as good as I had anticipated. But I’m glad you told me.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

 

* * *

 

“So are you going to face Miraak now?” Teldryn asked as they stepped onto Solstheim’s docks.

“Not yet. I want to free the other stones so he has less power. Then I will. We’ll do the one near Neloth’s Tower. That only has rieklings around it.”


	16. Chapter 16

The Dragonborn Shouted at the massive stone, and the structure being built around it shattered as two Lurkers emerged from the water. The enslaved citizens scattered away as Chell and Teldryn began their battle.

Teldryn easily cut down the creature he faced. But when he glanced at Chell, he saw fear in her expression as she stared at her own creature. The Lurker heaved, and he knew what it was going to do.

So he ran to her and shoved her out of the way, in turn having three tentacles plunge through him.

Chell hit the ground hard, but she quickly scrambled back up in time to see Teldryn staggering back, the tentacles squirming on the ground behind him - they had gone straight through him.

“ **No**!” she screamed, and it came as a Shout, throwing the Lurker into the air to crash against the stone, smashing its skull and killing it. She rushed over to Teldryn, the Dunmer laying on the ground. “Why the fuck did you do that?!”

“Stops you from healing,” he said, voice weak. “I couldn’t let…” He let out a choked cough. “I knew you’d be the death of me.”

Chell saw his blood mingling with the slime oozing from the wounds. “You’ll be fine. Just hold on, okay?” She started a spell in her hands and curled her fingers around the dark purple orb before shooting it to the ground, summing a skeletal flame-ridden horse. She hooked Teldryn’s arm around her neck. “C’mon, stand up. That’s it…”

Arvak lowered himself to allow Chell to put Teldryn on his saddle more easily, then she hoisted herself on to sit behind the Dunmer, resting him against her chest. She kicked Arvak’s ribs and pulled his reigns to steer him towards Tel Mithryn, and the beast began sprinting.

“Chell…” Teldryn mumbled.

“Just hold on. We’re gonna get you help.”

He could feel himself slipping away, his thoughts and senses scattered. But he grasped onto the one thing he could, though it only came to him in Dunmeri. “—-elha ohn…”

She hushed him, raking her fingers into his hair and resting her hand on his head. “Don’t say anything.”

“Daelha ohn…”

She screwed her eyes shut, feeling her heart ache at the pain in his raspy voice. “Please, Teldryn.”

He closed his eyes and reached blindly for Chell’s hand, bringing it to his lips. “Os daelha ohn.”

Arvak reached the door to Neloth’s tower and Chell slid off before helping Teldryn down. She struggled to get him through the door, but they were finally carried up by the runed floor. As soon as their feet touched the platform, Teldryn collapsed.

“No, no, no,” Chell breathed, forced to fall with him. “Teldryn, look at me. Teldryn!”

Neloth hurried over from one of his desks. “What’s going on?”

“Just help him,” Chell demanded. “Please. Please, help him.”

Neloth huffed and picked up the unconscious Dunmer with surprising strength, then laid him down onto a table. Chell waved her hand over Teldryn’s cuirass, and it disappeared in a golden light.

Neloth cringed at the sight of the oozing wounds. “Talvas, a rag. Drench it in that potion over there.”

“Yes sir,” the young Wood Elf obeyed.

Worry was almost suffocating Chell as she hovered behind Neloth, watching him clean the slime from Teldryn’s wounds. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked over to see Talvas giving her a smile.

“Don’t worry,” he told her. “Master Neloth is an amazing healer. Your friend will be fine.”

Neloth made sure to get every bit of the slime before finally healing Teldryn’s wounds closed with a master-class spell.

“So?” Chell asked expectantly.

“He’ll live,” Neloth answered. “However, they’ll be a nasty scar right here on his abdomen, as well as directly on the other side. Whatever weapons speared him, that one seemed to be much thicker.”

“But he’ll be all right.”

“Yes. He’ll wake up soon enough.”

Chell let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Thank you. Really.”

Yes, well…” He nodded. “You’re welcome.” Neloth picked Teldryn up again and carried him to a private room, lying him down on the bed. Chell watched in slight surprise as he pulled a chair up to the side and gestured for her to sit. She did as he silently instructed and he left the room, closing the door behind him and bathing the room in dim darkness.

Chell took in a deep breath, then slowly let it out before turning back to the unconscious spellsword. She clasped his hand in hers to bring it to her lips like he had with her.

“You’ll be fine.”

 

* * *

 

Teldryn woke up steadily, slowly becoming aware of the warm weight on his arm. His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to see Chell resting beside the bed, her arms wrapped around one of his and her head on his bicep. A gentle smile tugged at his lips, and he stayed quiet for a short while more, enjoying the stillness of the air and the peaceful silence.

Finally, he decided to speak. His voice came out hoarse, weaker than he thought it would. “Hey.”

Chell jerked her head up, eyes widening. “Teldryn. How are you feeling?”

He sat up, eyes screwing shut as he bit back a groan. “Fine, all things considered.”

“Good.”

He heard her tone take a menacing turn, and he barely had a chance to look at her before her hand slapped hard across his face. He hissed a curse, stinging heat immediately pooling in his cheek. “What was that for?!”

“Never again,” Chell told him sternly, standing up. “Never put me through that again.”

“I wake up from nearly dying and you slap me in the face?”

“Well that’s just as much your fault, isn’t it.”

He breathed out a laugh. “I suppose it is. Wouldn’t put it that way, though.”

Her expression softened, as did her voice. “I didn’t want this.”

“I know you didn’t. It was my choice.”

“A stupid one.”

“Not very, since you’re still alive.” He saw the guilt and sadness in her eyes. “If I didn’t know any better…” He put a gentle hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb under her eye. “I’d say you actually care about me.”

“And if I do?” He smiled. “Did you… did you save me because I’m the only thing stopping Miraak from coming back?”

He blinked at her in slight disbelief. “Of course not.”

“Then why? Chances are I could’ve survived that attack.”

“Because I don’t want you hurt, and I hate seeing you scared. Those tentacles would’ve struck on both. I’d face that myself a thousand times over if it meant saving you from it. You infuriating, childish, dragon-blooded _idiot_.”

Chell took his face in her hands and leaned forward, bringing her lips to his in a rough kiss. Teldryn reacted quickly, pulling her onto his lap so she was straddling him. Chell’s hands moved to his jaw, and she hadn’t realized until now how much she’s wanted to do this. To have his lips searing against hers, his hot tongue licking past them to slide into her mouth, his hands slipping under her shirt and gripping her bare waist to seep even more heat into her. She melted against him, pressing her body flush against his.

When they finally pulled apart to breathe, Chell brushed her thumb over his bottom lip. “Teldryn?”

“Hmm?”

“What were you saying on our way here? In Dunmeri.”

He glanced at her lips, silent for a moment. “… Os daelha ohn.” He tangled his fingers in her hair, and his eyes met hers again. “I love you.”

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest, and when Teldryn kissed her again she returned it eagerly.

“For Mephala’s sake, this is not your private tower!”

They broke apart to see Neloth in the doorway.

“You cannot do as you please. This is my bedroom, dammit! If you’re healed you can leave. Go on, shoo!”

Chell quietly growled at the interruption, but Teldryn stood up with a smile, sliding the Dragonborn off of him. “Our apologies. Thank you for saving my life.”

“Yes, yes. Just make sure to avoid needing my help again. It’s quite annoying.”

“And we don’t want to annoy the Master Telvanni Wizard,” Chell said dramatically as she followed Teldryn out of the bedroom.

“That’s right,” Neloth agreed, folding his arms over his robed chest. “You don’t. Anyhow, did you face Miraak yet? I want an update.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Bah! Of course it is. I’m the one who helped you get the book from Nchardak. So? Any news?”

“I… I’m going to face him now.”

“Right now?” Teldryn questioned. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“No, but I don’t want us to go against those things again.”

“I insist you do it in here,” Neloth said, unlocking the cage door to his study. “You’ll be safe from any interferences in the outside world while you’re in Apocrypha.”

“Oh… all right.” Chell walked into the study, and Neloth closed the door behind her.

“Keep the door unlocked,” Chell told him.

“Sure, sure.”

After taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, she summoned the Black Book and opened its pages, chained tentacles imprisoning her a moment later. As she faded into darkness, she heard Teldryn speak.

“Good luck, love. Come back safe.”


	17. Chapter 17

When Chell’s vision cleared, she found herself once again in Apocrypha. In the distance was a massive tower; the Summit, where Miraak was no doubt waiting for her. She started down the pathway, and surprisingly, the first chapter was simple, and Chapter II was just down the corridor.

The next chapter wasn’t much more difficult than the first, only guarded by a few weak seekers in a narrow hallway. It seemed as if Hermaeus Mora was making it simple for her.

Surprisingly, Chapter III was the easiest one. It was only a large platform with the last chapter at the canter.

The start of the chapter was a long ascending corridor that led to an outside platform. Chell crouched down when she saw three seekers guarding the Word Wall to the final Word of Power. She kept low while she killed the creatures, then approached the stone wall. A moment after she learned the Word of Power, a dragon roared in the distance. She stood her ground at the center of the platform as it flew overhead, and let out the Bend Will shout. The dragon landed in front of her, its jaws only inches away from Chell’s face as she stood with a stern expression, though the landing had staggered her.

"Hail, thuri. Your thu'um has the mastery,” the dragon greeted. “Climb aboard and I will carry you to Miraak.” He lowered his neck, and Chell hoisted herself onto him.

“What’s your name?” She asked him.

“Sahrotaar,” he answered, and flew into the sky, heading for the Tower.

"Beware. Miraak is strong. He knew you would come here.”

“Good,” Chell said, keeping her eyes on the Summit.

Once they reached the top, Chell spotted Miraak waiting, accompanied by two dragons. Sahrotaar landed and She slid off of his neck.

"Sahrotaar, are you so easily swayed?” Miraak asked him. His dragons took in deep breaths to Shout, but Miraak put his hand up to halt them. “No. Not yet. We should greet our guest first.”

Chell slowly walked to the center of the platform to the small pool of thick water, while Miraak met her half way.

"And so the First Dragonborn meets the Last Dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha. No doubt just as Hermaeus Mora intended,” Miraak said, stopping in front of Chell. She stood tall, showing no fear. “He is a fickle master, you know. But now I will be free of him. My time in Apocrypha is over. You are here in your full power, and thus subject to my full power. You will die. And with the power of your soul, I will return to Solstheim and be master of my own fate once again."

Chell quickly grabbed her bow, and didn’t hesitate to send a Sunhallowed arrow into Miraak’s chest.

 

* * *

 

Teldryn stood in front of the study and watched Chell intently, cradling his elbow in hand while his other gripped his jaw.

“Would you stop worrying,” Neloth sighed, leaning over several tomes open on a table.

Teldryn turned to him. “What are you doing over there anyway?”

The master wizard shifted. “… Research.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

He sighed. “I’m working on a new enchantment.”

“For?”

“By Azura, you’re a nosy bastard. If you must know, it’s for the Dragonborn.”

Teldryn’s brows furrowed, and he walked closer. “For Chell? What’s it do?”

“Well…” He straightened up. “As you may know-“

Both of their eyes widened when a sickening splatter sound came form the study. They both rushed back to the door and saw a large gash in the Dragonborn’s waist, slime oozing from the wound.

“Talvis!” Neloth nearly shouted as he unlocked the study. “That potion, now!”

“Yes sir!”

“What’s happening?” Teldryn asked, voice nearly hysteric. “She’s never gotten physical wounds from the Black Books.”

Neloth took the potion-drenched rag from Talvis and started cleaning the wound, only to have another appear on her shoulder. “She must be facing Miraak. He doesn’t intend to just stop her from interfering. He wants to kill her.”

“Then we have to get her out of there!”

“Don’t be foolish.” He moved around her body to clean her shoulder. Three more wounds appeared, two on one side of her waist and one on her other. She took in a sharp breath, raspy like her throat was being squeezed.

“Neloth!” Teldryn practically screamed.

“There’s nothing we can do! Talvis, grab another rag and give it to Sero.”

 

* * *

 

Chell grasped desperately at Miraak’s hand as he lifted her by her neck, clawing and pulling with no results. He threw her across the platform as if she weighed nothing, and Chell hit the stone hard, sliding a few yards from her landing point. She took in a desperate breath before coughing sporadically, turning to lift herself up. In the back of her mind she had noticed that her slime-afflicted wounds were slowly healing, but Miraak approaching was a more pressing matter to worry about.

It took all the strength she had, but Chell managed to stand.

“You just won’t give up, will you,” Miraak said, amusement in his voice.

“Not until I kill you,” Chell responded, drawing her bow.

“Have you not realized your enchanted arrows are not enough?” He splayed his arms, as if he was daring her to shoot him again.

He was right. Chell needed more if she was going to defeat him. So she focused on the most power she had inside her - dragon souls. Instead of putting them into a Shout, they seeped through her body and swirled down her arm to gather at her arrow’s head.

Miraak stared in surprise - something that would be his undoing. The arrow was sent straight through his chest, and the souls rippled over his torso before he disappeared.

“Oh, you’re kidding me!” Chell huffed, turning her attention to the well at the center of the platform. He had reappeared from the slime three times already, completely revitalized. Chell slowly walked towards it, expecting to see him rise from the slime in an ethereal form. But instead Miraak emerged corporeal, arms splayed and chest puffed out. He kept ascending until he was a good few feet above Chell, then a massive tentacle shot up from the well and plunged straight through him. Chell’s eyes widened, and Hermaeus Mora appeared.

"Did you think you could escape me, Miraak? You can hide nothing from me here! No matter. I have found a new Dragonborn to serve me.”

Miraak used his dying breaths to speak. ”May she be rewarded for her service as I am…” His flesh turned to glowing fire, and his skeleton was lowered to the ground in front of Chell, causing her to step back so it didn’t land on her.

Hermaeus laughed. ”Miraak harbored fantasies of rebellion against me. Learn from his example. Serve me faithfully, and you will continue to be richly rewarded.”

Chell stared at him with wary eyes. “Rewarded?”

“Yes, Dragonborn. I will grant you one wish. So…?”

Chell thought about turning his offer down, but something else came to mind. “Any wish?”

 

* * *

 

“That’s the last of it,” Neloth sighed, tossing his soiled rag. “Been a short while since another wound’s appeared. Maybe she succeeded.”

Teldryn threw the rag he was using with Neloth’s. “Then why aren’t the-“ He cut himself off when tentacles released Chell, and both Dunmer hurried to catch her before she collapsed. Neloth quickly let go, though, leaving Teldryn to hook his arm under Chell’s legs. He carried her over to the table, sitting her down.

“I do have chairs, you know,” Neloth mumbled.

Chell felt exhausted, but she managed to keep herself up. “I… I did it,” she smiled weakly. “I won.”

“Drink this,” Neloth ordered, giving her a vial of elixir. “You lost a lot of blood.” Chell did as he said, gulping down the bitter liquid.

“How are you feeling?” Teldryn asked.

Chell felt her chest lighten and her body relax as soon as she turned to him. “Better now.” She pulled him into a kiss, feeling him smile against her lips.

Neloth cleared his throat. “You both can stay in the guesthouse again tonight. Dragonborn, come see me in the morning. I may have something for you.”

She slid off the table. “Oh? All right. See you then.” She walked with Teldryn to the platform.

“Chell.”

She turned back to look at Neloth. “Yeah?”

“Well done.”

She smiled brightly, and she could have sworn she saw the wizard blush before he turned away.


	18. Chapter 18

“Where’s my cuirass?” Teldryn asked, closing the door behind them.

“Hm? Oh.” Chell waved her hand and Teldryn’s Skaal-made armor reappeared on him.

Teldryn looked down at his body before his eyes darted back to Chell, suspicion glinting in the dark red color. “So you can just… _do that_ now I suppose.”

She smirked, waving away the cuirass again. “I can.”

Teldryn moved closer, his hands going to Chell’s hips. “Don’t use it against me.”

“I’ll only do it when you make me angry.”

“Well I may as well stay shirtless if that’s the case.”

“No complaints from me.” She melted against him, her arms wrapping around his neck, and she fell into him so easily it was if they’ve been this way for years. Close and loving and… trustful.

But Teldryn still felt her tense when his own arms coiled around her, and he quickly loosened them from her. He brought a warm hand to her cheek, a habit he had quickly formed. “How do you feel about me, Chell?”

“You’re extremely irritating and I hate you.”

He saw the glint of warmth in her eyes, how her expression softened and the corners of her lips curved into a smile. He let her pull him towards the bed, and she turned them around to shove him down onto the furs.

“It’s going to take time, Teldryn,” Chell told him, crawling on top of him to straddle him. “I’ve known Hadvar and Serana for years and I still have a bit of panic when they get a hold of me. Even though I trust them both completely.”

“And what about me?” Teldryn asked, and he hated how unsure his voice sounded. “Do you trust me yet?”

“After what you did for me? I trust you with my life. If I ever act cautious, it’s only because of instinct.”

Teldryn nodded and pulled her down into another kiss, holding back a groan when he felt her shift back against his crotch. A small shock of unease hit him, and he gently pushed her to sit up so he could do the same. “Maybe we should… wait. For this.”

Chell felt worry flood her chest. “Why? Did you actually mean it when you said I wasn’t attractive?”

“No! No. It’s just… I’m not…”

“What, you have trouble getting it up?”

“I’m not _gentle_ ,” he finally bit out. “I just don’t want to scare you.”

Chell felt a melting heat wash over her. “Will you hurt me?”

“Of course not.”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about.” She leaned back and waved her hand over his pants to summon them away. “If you get too rough, you’ll know.” Teldryn smiled and moved them further up the bed, and Chell waved away her own clothes.

Teldryn could only stare in silent adoration for a moment, eyes scanning over Chell’s naked body - ample breasts, taut stomach and shapely hips, spruced curls that hid slick folds, generous thighs straddling him.

Chell felt the shaft of his cock against her ass, hard and hot. With a raised brow and a smile she leaned closer, placing her hands on either side of Teldryn’s head. “Like what you see, spellsword?”

He roamed a hand up her stomach, fingers tentative at first. “You’re even more perfect than I thought.” His hand rounded her waist so his fingers could dent against the flank of her back.

Her other brow cocked. “You’ve thought about this.”

“What did you think was going through my mind at the waterfall?”

A smile tugged her lips. “I was right. _Dirty lecher_.” She caught his smirk before a strong hand suddenly slapped her ass, urging her up so long, thick finger could slide along her slit and coaxing a shuddering sigh from her.

Teldryn sat up to kiss Chell’s neck as his fingers circled her clit, and a whimpering moan left her lips, frayed and wanting. The Dunmer teased his fingers inside her. “So wet already,” he thrummed.

“Teldryn,” she breathed, feeling his fingers slide deeper inside her and his thumb rub her clit. A sudden wave of impatience and want washed over her, and she grabbed his hand to pin it to his side, then lifted herself to press her sex against the head of his cock. Eyes fluttering closed she sunk down slow, savoring the delicious burn of his cock stretching and filling her. She didn’t stop until she was flush against him, and he was so perfectly hot inside her, soothing aches she didn’t know she had, at the same time creating new ones. Her inner walls pulsed around him, aching for movement, to have his thick cock pound into her, to feel him throbbing inside her. So she hooked her legs under his and grabbed his shoulders before rolling over, pulling him on top of her.

The motion kicked one of Teldryn’s instincts and he quickly changed position, snaking his arm under Chell’s leg and grabbing her hip with a bruising grip, spreading her further apart so he could thrust into her fast and hard, his other hand twisting in the furs above the Dragonborn’s head. He smirked when a surprised but pleasured cry was wrenched from her throat.

Then his sense came back, and he felt worry flood his stomach. This wasn’t a bar wench that he was taking back to a rented room for a quick and hard fuck, this was _Chell_. This was the woman he loved, the woman who he still needed to treat carefully and cautiously. But when he started to pull away, meaning to put her back on top, her nails dug into his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Don’t you dare stop,” she growled, breath already heavy. “This way…” She kissed his neck. “This way.” Her arms were free and she felt like she still had control, and the way he had so roughly and passionately thrust into her was possibly one of the best feelings she’s ever had.

Teldryn smirked, then dipped his head so he could kiss the edge of her jaw before thrusting back into her hard, the start of a slow and deep pace. He continued to place kisses on her skin, more mindful of Chell’s body and her grasping hands than he had ever been with any other lover.

“Teldryn,” Chell moaned, back arching against him. She reveled in the heat of his body, his hand gripping her thigh so tightly she was sure it would leave shadows, his breath against her ear, his cock hitting that sweet spot inside her with each expert thrust.

She felt a short-lived pang of jealousy, knowing Teldryn must have had countless lovers in his long lifetime, being the handsome and muscularly-built Dunmer that he was, and it made her claw her nails into his back and her legs tighten around him like she’d never let him go. But then a realization eased her mind, the fact that he was _hers_ now, and she rocked against him to meet his thrusts. 

“Chell,” Teldryn breathed, nearly whispered. He had to keep a constant check in his mind to not be as rough as he could be.

The sound of his voice thrumming so close to her ear made her whimper. “Keep-“ She cut herself off when she noticed his fingers twitch in the furs next to her, a dim and dark purple glow coming from the tips, and almost instantly she felt stimulation on her clit. “Oh _shit_ —keep talking.”

He slowed down his thrusts and said the first thing that came to mind. “Os daelha ohn.”

The quickness of which he said it, like it had been on the tip of his tongue the whole time, made her heart swell. “Say it again.”

He smiled against the wild pulse in her throat. The same pulse his fingers had once pressed when it had been so faint and pathetic. Her breath far too gentle on the bridge of his nose, barely there. The memory made him gather her in his arms, his thrusts getting deeper and his voice throatier. “Os daelha ohn.”

His slow, hard thrusts and the incessant spell-bound stimulation on her clit was too much when accompanied by his voice, and it pushed her over the edge. Her back arched off the bed and she let out a silent moan. A moan that somehow carried the power of a wordless Shout, shaking the walls of the small guest house.

Teldryn slowed down his thrusts to ride the wave of Chell’s climax, feeling her clench and pulse around his cock until it brought him to his own end. He slid out of her to spill over her thigh, getting an unexpected hum of approval from her.

Chell felt his weight grow heavier, and she was suddenly far too warm. So she untangled herself from him and pushed him off so he rolled onto his back, but she kept an arm and leg draped over him as she laid their with her eyes closed, and Teldryn placed his hand over the one she had on his chest. 

After her breathing steadied she opened her eyes, met almost immediately with his. A sudden and overwhelming pang of affection nearly choked her, swelled in her chest, clenched her heart in a warm fist. She felt words build in her throat, confessions on how much he meant to her, how much she treasured his dedication to her, how thankful she was that he had stayed by her side through so much. Through her distrust, her doubt, her harsh words.

But Chell didn't want to risk saying them aloud. She had shit luck, and letting anyone hear her say what she felt in unbridled admittance, be it Teldryn, Hermaeus Mora, the gods themselves, it could be taken away from her. 

"You too," she mumbled, nearly choked out, because somehow those two words carried everything she felt and it was almost too much stuffed into so little.

And Teldryn knew it. He didn't need heartfelt disquisition to know what she meant and how strongly she felt. He could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice. He swallowed passed the lump in his throat and put a gentle hand on Chell's cheek, fingers slipping under loose strands of her bangs.

"Mora offered me a wish," Chell blurted. "I asked for a Dunmer's lifespan. You know, age like you and all that. So... hopefully you'll be all right with this going on longer than you might've anticipated."

A grin spread his lips. "That's... I'm ecstatic, love. But you could've wished for anything."

"This is the only thing I want. Us together. Because with you, I..." Her voice caught, and what she wanted to say was jumbled in her mind. "With you, everything sort of seems... okay. Being with you feels good. Feels like it could always be like this. Even though you're annoying."

He rolled his eyes. "You are..." he trailed off and pulled her on top of him, capturing her lips in a smiling kiss.

 

* * *

 

 "Neloth?" Chell called, landing with Teldryn on the platform. "You said you had something for me."

"Yes," Neloth answered, emerging from his study. "Here you are."

Chell blinked at the amulet he handed her. "I, uh... thanks? It's... pretty..."

"It's enchanted," he responded, a slight blush in his cheeks. "As you may remember, you told me you get frequent nightmares. Wear that, and the problem is solved. Yes there are potions and herbs that can do the same thing, but they taste awful and you have to repeatedly consume them. This will be much easier. I hope you appreciate the gift because creating this enchantment was no simple task."

Chell stared with furrowed brows. "Why did you go through the trouble?"

"I..." He shifted awkwardly. "Well, it's sort of my way of thanking you, I suppose. I never paid you for your assistance in Nchardak. I would have done something for your spellsword since he did some of the work, but I think saving his life was sufficient."

Chell finally smiled and adorned the amulet. "Thanks, old man. Really."

"Yes, yes. Now go on, shoo. I have work to do that doesn't involve you pestering me."

Chell hummed a laugh. For some reason she felt endearment for the Master Wizard flood her chest. "See you later. C'mon, Teldryn."

The spellsword smiled. "Right beside you, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The sequel has been reposted, too - it's nothing like the old version I had up, but I hope you like it if you choose to read it.
> 
> \- Ellie


End file.
